Jumelité
by dja
Summary: [Tokio Hotel]Jumlit La jumelité correspond aux liens qui lient les jumeaux
1. Chapter 1

**Jumelité **

**Titre :** Jumelité

**Auteur :** _dja_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas on s'en doute ! _(dommage…)_

**Résumé :** La jumelité c'est les liens qui lient les jumeaux _(mot de mon dico perso ! vous ne le trouverez nul part ailleurs… !)_

**Dédicace :** A "meine fan préférée" et A ma grande sœur

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Il avait 16 ans, les cheveux châtains clairs, des yeux bruns : il était un garçon normal comme tant d'autre de son âge. Certes quelque peu excentrique, mais il restait un garçon normal. Son pantalon était beaucoup trop large pour son corps fin et il le portait beaucoup trop bas. Son T-shirt, au moins aussi large que son pantalon, lui tombait au niveau des genoux. Il finit de nouer ses dreadlocks avec un large bandeau, regarda son reflet dans la glace et soupira. Il avait toujours souhaité être différent, mais pas de cette manière… Il soupira à nouveau et posa la casquette, qu'il tenait toujours dans la main, sur sa tête. Il sursauta en entendant quelqu'un entrer dans la salle de bain :

« Tom… ? Tu as fini ?

- Euh… ja ! C'est bon tu peux y aller… répondit-il d'un voix lasse.

- Merci Tomichou ! »

Tom lui lança un regard noir tout en sortant de la salle de bain et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à :

« … Arrête de m'appeler comme ça… »

Ce qui fit sourire son vis-à-vis. Son jumeau lui souffla un petit bisou et referma la porte laissant Tom dans le couloir. Il soupira, cala ses mains dans ses poches et descendit en direction de la cuisine. Il mit sa tasse de lait et celle de son frère a chauffer et grilla quelques tartines. Il sortit les bols et les cuillères avant de se poser sur une chaise. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit des pas dans l'escalier et Bill fit éruption dans la cuisine, plus rayonnant que jamais.

« Tadaaam ! C'est moiii !

- Ja ! Et en même temps on est tout seul à la maison alors ça ne peut être que toi !

- Maieuuuh… ! »

Bill se retourna et fit mine de bouder, les bras croisés. Tom jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge.

« Wouhaaa ! Une demi-heure ! Tu as mit SEULEMENT une demi-heure pour te préparer ?! »

Il avait fortement insisté sur le "seulement" et pour toute réponse Bill lui tira la langue.

« Tiens ! Je t'ai préparé deux belles tartines de Nutella ! »

Tom se leva et s'approcha de son frère, le prit dans ses bras avant de lui caler un petit baiser dans la nuque.

« Alleeez ! Fais pas la tête ! Je rigolais ! Tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup !

- Wééè ! Du Nutellaaa ! Merci Tomichou ! lâcha Bill avec un immense sourire attendant la réaction de son frère. »

Tom mit une petite claque sur la tête de son frère avant d'éclater de rire à son tour. Ils étaient aussi irrécupérables l'un que l'autre. Ils se posèrent et déjeunèrent tout en se chamaillant entre deux tartines de Nutella.

« C'est à quelle heure cette aprèm ? demanda Tom.

- Quoi ? La répète ?

- Bien oui patate ! Tu croyais que je parlais de quoi ?

- Je sais pas moi ! Peut-être que tu avais un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un…

- HAY ! Prends pas ton cas pour une généralité !

- Pardon … ?

- Mouwaiiis… Fais pas genre !

- Quoi tu parles ?

- Fais pas genre ! Je t'ai bien vu la dernière fois ! Avec Georg !

- QUOI ?!?

- A ouais en fait c'est ça ! Tu l'aimes et vous avez décidé de me virer ! C'est ça hein ?! Vous avez trouvé un nouveau guitariste pour me remplacer et tout et tout ! Snif… Snif…

- …

- Je le savais ! C'est pour ça que tu me fais plus de bisous et tout ! Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! Mon frère ne m'aime plus ! »

Tom prit une tartine (de Nutella) en pleine figure.

« Mais qu'est-ce tu peux être con des fois toi !

- Hay ! Je ne vous permet pas monsieur ! Mais venant de toi je prends ça pour un compliment ! Hé hé ! »

Bill hocha la tête, découragé : son frère était désespérant ! Surtout lorsqu'il abordait son sourire débile à la "SanGoku".

« C'est à trois heures…

- YOUHOU !

- Euh… On peut savoir pourquoi tu fais "Youhou" ?

- Je sais pas ! J'avais envie ! Et puis ça tombait à un moment bien… ! »

Cette fois ci Tom la vit venir et évita la tartine de Nutella volante.

« Ha ha ! Raté ! T'es vraiment trop nul frérot ! Ha ha !

- Tu veux voir si je vais te rater longtemps ?! »

Tom se leva d'un bond et partit en courant dans l'escalier, suivit de près par son frère. Il tourna à gauche et entra dans la chambre de…

« Hay ! Qu'est ce que tu vas dans ma chambre toi ?! »

Tom referma la porte et essaya de la bloquer avec son pied, mais Bill qui arrivait en courant n'eut aucun mal à entrer à son tour dans sa chambre.

« Hay ! Qu'est ce que tu vas dans ma chambre ?! réitéra-t-il.

- Wouhaaa ! Sympa la stéréo ! Nyark nyark nyark ! Pourquoi ? T'as quelque chose à planquer dans ta chambre ?

- Nein ! Mais c'est pas une raison ! »

Tom n'écoutait qu'à moitié et entreprit d'escalader son lit.

« HAY ! Descends de mon lit tout de suite !

- Nein, nein, nein, nananana nein ! chantonna Tom en imitant son frère lorsqu'il chantait "Schrei".

- Espèce de "gemüse" !

- HAY ! C'est mon insulte ça ! Voleur ! »

Mais pour toute réponse Tom sentit une masse lui sauter dessus. Bill était étendu de tout son long sur son frère qu'il dominait de quelques centimètres à peine.

« Ha ha ! Tu fais moins le malin maintenant !

- Aïe ! Bill tu m'écrases ! Arrête ! »

Le vis-à-vis, au contraire, resserra l'étreinte, empoignant plus fortement le bras de son frère.

« Bon OK ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit ! Bill t'es le meilleur ! Je rigolait ! Lâche moi maintenant, bitte…

- …

- Bill… bitte…

- Pourquoi ?

- Hein ? Pourquoi pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi je devrais te lâcher ? Tu es dans MA chambre, dans MON lit…

- Bill… C'est pas drôle…

- …

- Bill… Bitte…

- … »

Le visage de Bill était tout prés du sien. Si près qu'il pouvait même sentir son souffle contre sa peau. Son bras commençait à lui faire vraiment mal.

« Bill… Je ne pourrai plus jouer après… »

Son jumeau le lâcha immédiatement.

« Ah… Entschuldigung… »

Bill se décala, la tête baissé, et permit à son frère de se redresser. Tom frotta son poignet légèrement endolori.

« Hay mais t'es malade ! Ça fait vachement mal !

- 'tschuldigung…

- …

- 'tschuldigung… Je…

- Nein ! Ça va déjà mieux ! C'est pas de ta faute. T'inquiète ! »

Bill releva la tête et vit son frère sourire. Tom n'aimait vraiment pas quand son frère était triste… Il fit demi-tour et s'en alla en direction de sa chambre, mais quelque chose le retint par le T-shirt. Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers son vis-à-vis qui le tenait toujours.

« Ja… ? demanda Tom d'un regard interrogateur.

- Tu n'as pas payé l'entrée… lui souffla Bill avec un large sourire malicieux.

- Hein… ?

- Tu n'as pas payé l'entrée de ma chambre !

- Depuis quand tu fais payer l'entrée toi ?!

- Ah nein ! Ça c'est juste pour toi ! »

Le sourire de Bill s'élargit encore un peu plus. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être mignon comme ça… Tom ne pouvait rien lui refuser, les joues légèrement rosées…

« Et ça me fera combien ?

- Juste un bisou pour cette fois-ci… Mais que je ne vous y reprenne plus !

- …

- Quoi… ?

- C'est ça ? Juste un bisou ?

- Ja ! Je ne suis pas une pince moi ! »

Tom soupira. Bill le lâcha tandis que l'autre revenait vers son lit. Tom se rassit à côté de son jumeau et plongea son regard dans celui de son frère qui abordait toujours le même sourire malicieux et innocent.

« Juste un bisou… ?

- Ja !

- Bon… Va pour un bisou alors ! »

Tom se rapprocha pour embrasser son frère sur la joue quand celui-ci se retourna soudainement ! Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent avant que Tom ne repousse son vis-à-vis.

« HAY ! On avait dit juste un bisou ! grogna-t-il.

- Et alors, j'avais pas dit où…

- Mais… »

Tom s'arrêta et dévisagea son frère. Celui-ci était appuyé sur les coudes et le fixait avec un sourire ravi.

« Mais… Je… Tu… balbutia le garçon aux dreads.

- …

- …

- Quoi… ?

- Pfff… t'as gagné… »

Tom hocha la tête et se leva.

« J'vais m'entraîner dans ma chambre…

- D'ac ! T'inquiète je m'occuperai du repas !

- Si tu veux… souffla Tom avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. »

En entrant dans sa chambre Tom s'appuya le dos contre la porte. Il se passa une main sur le visage et soupira.

« Juste un bisou… Tu parles… »

Après quelques secondes de réflexions intenses… il se dirigea vers son bureau et prit sa guitare en main. C'est avec son médiator et sans brancher sa Gibson qu'il entreprit de jouer les premières notes de "Freunde Bleiben". Il était vautré sur son lit, comme une larve une guitare à la main. Une fois, deux fois, trois, sept, il dut recommencer vingt fois ne serait-ce que l'intro du morceau ! Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer… Il recommença une vingt-et-unième fois.

« KYAAA… ARG ! SHIT ! Mais c'est pas possibleuh ! Je suis vraiment trop nul !! s'égosilla Tom en regardant les doigts de sa main gauche qui commençaient à se teinter de sang.

« Shit… »

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et il vit Bill dans l'encadrement de la porte, armé d'un livre de cuisine.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! Tom ! Ça va ? Je t'ai entendu crier…

- …

- Tom… ?

- Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais avec ce livre ?

- Bien quoi ? Je prépare à manger !

- Ah…

- Pourquoi tu as hurlé ?

- Ah… Nein ! C'est rien ! Je me suis juste coupé avec la guitare… Je crois que j'ai encore trop forcé… marmonna Tom apparemment perdu dans ses pensées.

- Ah… Te détruis pas la main non plus ! J'en ai besoin cette aprèm !

- Merci ! Pense qu'à ma main aussi !

- Rooo… Mais je rigole Tomichou…

- Ouais, et bien au lieu de rigoler avec Tomichou, Billounet devrait surveiller sa bouf qui est en train de cramer !

- Hein… ? »

Bill renifla l'odeur de brûler qui provenait de la cuisine.

« Kyaaa… arg ! Neiiin ! Mes cookies ! »

Et il s'enfuit en courant sous le regard perplexe de son frère.

« Quel pas doué… »

Puis il regarda sa main.

« … Et c'est moi qui dis ça… marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. »

Il glissa ses doigts dans sa bouche et les suça pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Tom se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Il essaya de se remémorer la première fois qu'il avait embrassé son frère. Il y avait bien quand il était en maternelle, au primaire aussi, mais c'était plus un jeu qu'autre chose… Non, il essayait de se rappeler la première fois où il avait réellement embrassé son frère. Ou plutôt la première fois que Bill l'avait embrassé…

oOoOo

_C'était bientôt la fin de l'année et les cours paraissaient encore plus longs et ennuyeux qu'à l'habitude. Les deux jumeaux, Gustav et Georg allèrent voir un film au cinéma prétextant une excuse bidon. Enfin bref, ils étaient allés au cinéma voir un film du nom de "Hitch". La séance se passait normalement, sans encombres jusqu'à la fameuse scène que tout le monde attendait. Hitch expliquait à un de ses clients que lorsqu'il voulait embrasser une fille pour la première fois, il devait faire 90 du chemin et lui laisser faire les 10 restant qui séparaient leurs lèvres. Bien entendu, le client finit par embrasser Hitch, ayant fait les 100 du chemin ! A ce moment là Gustav et Georg mimèrent qu'ils s'embrassaient eux aussi, invitant les jumeaux à faire de même. Bill plus motivé que jamais se retourna vers son frère pour lui proposer le jeu, que ce dernier accepta sans broncher. Mais bien entendu lorsque Bill approcha son visage, Tom tourna poliment la tête pour recevoir le baiser de son frère sur la joue. Bill vexé, demanda à son frère de vraiment l'embrasser comme le faisaient leurs deux amis. Tom lui redemanda s'il était réellement d'accord pour l'embrasser. Son jumeau acquiesça. Et sans attendre d'autres réponses, Bill emprisonna les lèvres de son vis-à-vis avec tendresse… Satisfait par le petit effet de surprise, Tom ferma les yeux tandis que l'autre passait sa main dans la nuque du garçon aux dreads. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Tom ne se recule sous le regard horrifié de Georg et Gustav._

_« Hay mais vous êtes malades les mecs !_

- _C'était pour rire ! On a mit la main nous ! »_

_Tom les fixa le regard interrogateur. Pour quelle raison avait-il accepté d'embrasser son frère ? Il n'en savait rien et ça lui était égal ! Il l'avait embrassé juste parce qu'il en avait eut l'envie et parce que l'occasion s'était présentée ! Bill prit la parole avant lui :_

_« Et alors ? On ne pouvait pas savoir que vous faisiez semblant ! Et puis qu'est ce que ça change ? C'était juste un délire…_

- … _C'était juste un délire et on ne fait pas le choses à moitié nous ! reprit Tom les joues légèrement rosées. »_

_Finalement, Georg et Gustav se firent à l'idée que leurs deux amis venaient de s'embrasser, malgré le fait qu'ils étaient frères. Le film se termina tranquillement par la suite, Gustav jetant de temps à autres des coups d'œils discrets vers les jumeaux sous le regard amusé de Georg…_

oOoOo

Tom fut réveillé par la voix de son frère qui l'appelait pour le repas. Il rangea sa guitare qu'il avait laissé sur le lit en s'endormant et descendit. Bill avait finalement renoncé à faire de la cuisine sophistiqué et avait simplement préparé deux bols de ramen. Il se posa en face de son jumeau et commença à manger, regardant son frère qui rayonnait et qui racontait sa vie une fois de plus…

**_A suivre…_**

* * *

Gemüse légume 

Entschuldigung désolé

Wééè ! Bon voilaAaa… J'ai enfin fini le 1° chapitre ! Il est… 23h30 ! QUOI ?! Déjà ? Shit ! Demain j'ai un p'tin de contrôle de physique en plus… _(dsl des fois je raconte un peu trop ma vie…)_ En tout cas j'espère que c'te histoire sera assez bien pour intéresser quelques gens !! C'est ma 1° fan fic avec des persos existant déjà. En général j'aime pas trop modifier le caractère des gens alors c'est un peu difficile : j'aime trop Tokio Hotel pour faire un truc trop bizarre ! Mais bon avec la pression de "meine fan" (que je ne citerai pas…) peut-être que ça évoluera… tchusS a+ les gens

**PS :** si ça en intéresse 2 ou 3… : http://der-th-blog. désolé Marly, me tape pas, y'a que toi qui est mon petit gemüse !!

--- mci à "meine fan" pour avoir corrigé les quelques fautes… après tout tu as l'exclu de cette fanfic !!


	2. Chapter 2

Jumelité 

**Titre :** Jumelité

**Auteur :** _dja_ (c'est moaAaa !)

**Note 1 :** Après les harcèlements incessants de ma "petite" fan je commence le 2°chapitre.Quand j'ai commencé à écrire ce chapitre, j'avais le bras dans le plâtre : pas très pratique pour taper à l'ordi ! Remarquez, dans un train où ça bouge tout le tps, c'est franchement pas mieux ! (j'arrive mm pas à me relire…) Enfin bon, j'vais faire de mon mieux… Vilâ la suite tant attendu (lol 'faut bien qu'je me lance des fleurs) de "jumelité".

**Note 2 :** Les noms que j'utilise ds cette fic sont (presque) tous prit au hasard !

**Note 3 :** Joyeux noËl Bonne année 2007 & bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 2 :

3h07 pm.

« Hay ! Bill ! T'as pas bientôt fini ?

- Attends 3 minutes… je suis bientôt prêt…

- Sans blague ! Tu dis la même chose depuis un quart d'heure ! On est déjà à la bourre ! »

La terre se mit à trembler lorsque Bill dévala l'escalier.

« 'Chui lààà !

- Wep ! Ça s'est ressentit dans tout le quartier !

- Ha ha ! Très drôle !

- T'inquiète ! T'as pas dû dépasser 7 sur l'échelle de Richter !

- M'en fout ! Bouge-toi on est en retard ! répliqua son vis-à-vis.

- Hein ? Mais c'est de ta faute je te signale ! »

Bill tira la langue avant de sortir par la porte que son frère lui tenait ouverte. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin aux studios où avait lieu leur répétition.

« 16 minutes et 37 secondes ! annonça Gustav lorsque les jumeaux franchirent la porte.

- Record pulvérisé ! renchérit Georg le sourire aux lèvres.

- Et oui les gars ! C'est ça la classe ! La Miss n'était pas prête une fois de plus… répliqua Tom.

- Pardon ? Tu parles de qui là ?! s'exclama l'intéressé.

- Quoi !? T'as bien dû t'admirer une bonne demi-heure dans la salle de bain !

- Excuse-moi de prendre soin de moi et de ne pas porter des sacs poubelles…

- Sacs poubelles… ? Tu parles de tes T-shirts troués là ?

- Nein ! De tes vêtements (t'appelles ça des vêtements ?) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXL ? T'essayes de cacher tes rondeurs avec "ça" ?!

- Gngn… Au moins on a pas l'impression que je suis passé dans un réacteur de fusée, moi !

- On dirait plutôt que tu t'es pas lavé depuis des mois ! T'as vu les nœuds que ça te fait dans les cheveux ces machins ?!

- Ces "machins" ça s'appelles des "dreadlocks" ! Inculte !

- C'est vrai que ça fait peur ! (1)

- Ha ha… Joue pas sur les mots ! Et même si je fais peur, je ne ressemble pas à une fille au moins !

- En plus tu le reconnais ! Et je ne ressemble pas à une fille !

- Pfff… T'as les mêmes futes qu'elles en tout cas !

- T'as vu les tiens ? Je trouve plutôt bizarre que t'ais le froc sous les genoux !

- Parce que le froc au dessus du cul c'est mieux peut-être ?

- Ja ! Tout à fait monsieur !

- Sale princesse travestie ! On dirait la barman dans "Shrek 2" !

- Je suis pas travesti ! Et c'est "la belle sœur" le barman dans "Shrek" !

- Mouwahahha ! En plus tu vois de qui je parle !

- Tu me cherches là ?

- Ja ! Tout à fait ! »

Tom fut le plus rapide et donna une petite claque à son frère qui répliqua aussitôt en lui sautant dessus. Les deux jumeaux s'agitaient, se démenaient, se roulaient par terre au milieu du studio, sous les fous rires de leurs deux camarades. Tom essaya de plaquer les poignets de son frère au sol mais celui-ci fit basculer son adversaire par dessus son corps. Le "dreadé" grimaça lorsqu'il se sentit retomber lourdement sur le sol mais l'autre ne s'arrêta pas là. Il le saisit à son tour par les épaules et entreprit de le secouer dans tous les sens. Gustav et Georg n'en pouvaient plus. Les deux jumeaux, bien que différents sur le plan physique et parfois même morale, étaient tout aussi soupe au lait l'un que l'autre.

« Es-pè-èce-e de-e ge-e-mü-üse-e ! bégaya Tom. »

Bill le secoua d'avantage et alla même jusqu'à le chevaucher pour lui empêcher toutes fuites. C'est à ce moment précis que leur manager entra dans la salle.

« Euh… Bill ? Tu veux un coup de main ?

- Ja ! Je n'arrive pas à lui immobiliser les jambes ! répondit l'intéressé le plus sérieux du monde. »

Cela en était trop ! Il s'étaient gardé de rire lorsque le manager était entré mais Gustav et Georg ne purent se retenir en entendant la dernière réplique du chanteur. Bill se retourna et se retrouva face à un manager bras croisés, le regard interrogateur mais quelque peu amusé.

« Euh…

- Ja ! Tout à fait Bill ! sourit le manager de bon cœur. Tu veux bien descendre de ton frère maintenant ?

- …

- Allez ! Bouge de là gros tas ! ajouta Tom en poussant son bourreau.

- Gros tas toi-même ! Na ! »

Tom jeta un regard noir à son frère qui lui répondit par un magnifique sourire. Ce même sourire s'effaça aussitôt lorsque Bill tourna les yeux vers son manager qui le fixait toujours d'un air important.

« Euh…

- Ja ? demanda le manager qui attendait des réponses qui auraient put lui éclaircir la situation.

- Euh… répéta Bill. C'est lui qui a commencé !

- QUOI ?! Nan mais ça va pas ?! Bill espèce de traître !

- Hé hé hé ! Bien fait pour toi ! Bakaaa (2) !

- Grrr… Tu vas voir toi !

- Euh les jumeaux… C'est pas que vous n'êtes pas mignons quand vous vous battez mais… lança Gustav qui se ravisa aussitôt devant le regard haineux que leurs lançaient les deux frères.

- OK ! On a rien dit ! ajouta Georg pour protéger le pauvre batteur.

- Grrr… !

- Ja tout à fait ! Grrr… !

- Grrr ! Vous allez voir ce qui arrive…

- … A ceux qui s'interposent entres les frères Kaulitz ! Grrr !

- Oups… »

Georg et Gustav se regardèrent et reculèrent de quelques pas devant des jumeaux dangereusement alliés. Heureusement, dans la seconde qui suivit, Bill et Tom étaient séparés, l'un d'un côté et l'autre de l'autre de la salle.

« Pfiuuu… Merci Manager ! souffla Gustav.

- 'Faut pas les avoir contre nous ces deux-là ! ajouta Georg en s'essuyant le front du revers de la manche.

- Ja ! Georg, Gustav, faites-moi penser à acheter des calmants un de ces quatre ! plaisanta à son tour le manager.

- Gngn… répondirent en cœur les deux intéressés.

- Sur ce, on va enfin pourvoir commencer cette répétition. Montrez-moi les quelques arrangements vous avez fait depuis la dernière fois. »

Tous obéirent et allèrent chercher respectivement basse, guitare et micro. Gustav s'installa devant la batterie et prit ses baguettes en main. Les baguettes s'entrechoquèrent, accords à la guitare, vrombissement de basse et ils commencèrent le premier morceau. La voix de Bill résonnait dans la petite salle et il enchaînait les morceaux de sa voix angélique. Tom le suivait, jouant riffs sur riffs. Ces mêmes énormes riffs qui multipliaient les cris d'hystérie lors de leur concert ! La basse faisait vibrer les murs de la pièce. La batterie, quant à elle, aurait entraîner un cadavre dans une danse effrénée ! En les écoutant jouer, leur manager comprit une fois de plus le succès qu'ils avaient sur scène. Les "Tokio Hotel" étaient destinés à un bel avenir, ils étaient merveilleux, de vrai pros !

oOoOo

Les deux semaines suivantes passèrent à une vitesse hallucinante. Ils n'étaient maintenant plus qu'à quelques jours des vacances de fin d'année. Tous étaient impatients à l'approche des fêtes, ce qui malheureusement, se ressentait dans le travail aussi bien scolaire, que musical…

« Plus que trois jours ! Plus que trois jours ! dansait Tom au milieu du studio sous le regard amusé de ses camarades.

- Tom ! Si tu ne te calmes pas, je vais être obligé de vous faire répéter aussi pendant toutes les vacances !

- Neiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiineuh ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! bouda-t-il, méchant Manager ! Méchant !

- Tom…

- Ok ! Ok ! Je m'y remet… soupira l'intéressé. 'Pas juste… »

Les répétitions paraissaient de plus en plus longues, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison des cours, qui leurs paraissaient une éternité ! Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de bailler en cours, en rêvassant aux premiers flocons, au sapin, aux cadeaux, aux…

« Monsieur Kaulitz !

- Hein… ?

- Pouvez-vous répondre à la question posée ?

- Euh… Nein !

- Pardon ? Et pourquoi cela ? »

C'était Madame Kaickinger, le professeur de français.

« Euh… Weil ich kein französish kann !

- Tom ! s'exclama le professeur indignée. Nous sommes en cours de français ! Veillez répondre en français !

- Nein ! Ich verstehe nicht was sie meinen ! »

L'euphorie s'empara de la classe. Tom se débrouillait toujours pour se faire prendre en train de rêvasser en cours. Et une fois de plus, c'était pendant le cours de français. Il n'en voulait pas particulièrement aux Français, mais il ne supportait pas ces cours ! Une langue trop complexe pour le pauvre petit adolescent Allemand qu'il était !

« Tom ! C'est la troisième fois de la semaine que je vous prends en train de rêvasser pendant mon cours !

- Ah…

- Ne répondez pas "Ah" bêtement, Monsieur Kaulitz ! rugit le professeur.

- De quoi… ? Moi… ? »

Bill venait tout juste d'émerger en entendant son nom. Ce qui fit sourire son jumeau : lui non-plus n'écoutait pas le cours de langue comme d'habitude !

« Ah nein ! Vous n'allez vous y mettre aussi Bill !

- Aber…

- T'inquiète c'était pas à toi qu'elle parlait ! Tu peux te rendormir ! souffla Tom à son frère.

- Ah… Ok !

- Nein ! Nein ! Nein ! Monsieur Kaulitz sortez immédiatement et allez voir le directeur !

- Lequel ? demandèrent les deux frères en cœur.

- ALLEZ-Y TOUS LES DEUX !! finit par hurler la prof sous les fous rires de la classe. »

Les deux jumeaux se rendirent donc chez le directeur, mais pas aussi rapidement que l'aurait souhaité Madame Kaickinger. Ils vagabondaient dans le couloir, allant de-ci et de-là ! Regardant par les fenêtres des autres classes pour narguer les élèves encore en cours.

« Yahou ! On termine une heure avant tout le monde ! Et plus de français avant les vacances ! Plus de Madame Kaickinger ! Plus de…

- Tom… ?

- Oui mon cœur ?

- …

- …

- Nein… rien !

- Alléeuuuh ! Dis !

- Nein !

- Warum ?

- Parce que !

- Bill… ?

- Was ?

- Allez ! Dis-moi !

- Nein !

- Mais c'est que t'es chiant !

- Ja !

- …

- Tu sers à rien Bill !

- Je sais ! Danke !

- …

- Hé hé !

- Ok j'abandonne ! T'as gagné cette fois !

- OUAIS ! OUAIS ! OUAIS ! J'AI GAGNé !

- Peut-on savoir ce que vous faites dans le couloir tous le**s** deux ?

- …

- … »

Sans s'en rendre compte, les jumeaux étaient arrivés à l'administration et les cris que Bill poussait dans le couloir avai**en**t attiré l'attention du directeur. Ils étaient à présent face à lui.

« Euh… Et bien on venait vous voir ! annonça Tom

- D'où vos cris de joie Bill ?

- Nein… Je criais parce que Tom… commença l'intéressé.

- … Parce que ça l'ennuyait que l'on ai été virés de cours ! coupa Tom.

- Encore ? s'exclama le proviseur. Vous êtes des cas désespérés les frères Kaulitz.

- Danke !

- Tom… souffla son frère en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Votre frère a raison, Tom. Ça ne vous mènera à rien de vous faire virer encore et encore. Passons dans mon bureau. »

Le proviseur ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer les deux jumeaux. Il leur désigna deux chaises et s'installa en face d'eux, à son bureau.

« Madame Kaickinger je suppose ? »

Ils baissèrent les yeux et Bill rougit légèrement. Le directeur soupira.

« Encore et toujours les cours de français…

- Vous savez, ce n'est pas tellement le cours, mais plutôt la prof… s'exclama Tom. »

Cette remarque fit sourire le proviseur.

« C'est donc un problème avec Madame Kaickinger ?

- Ja ! Elle s'est mis en tête de nous faire aimer son cours. Sauf que le français… on s'en passerait bien ! continua la châtain.

- Pour ça je suis d'accord ! On a d'jà pas mal de boulot dans les autres matières… renchérit le brun.

- Comme en maths et en physiques ?

- Euh… »

Bill rougit à nouveau. Il est vrai que les matières scientifiques n'étaient pas les favorites des deux jumeaux. Mais le fait que le proviseur le mette en face de la vérité le gênait quelque peu.

« C'est vrai que je n'aime pas beaucoup les maths et la physique… avoua le jeune chanteur. »

Au plus grand étonnement des deux, le directeur sourit à nouveau. Il enleva les lunettes qu'il portait sur le nez, se frotta les yeux avant de soupirer.

« Qu'allons-nous faire de vous ?

- …

- …

- Si je vous mets en retenue ensemble, cela risque d'être désastreux…

- Vous pourriez ne pas nous coller du tout et fermer les yeux sur ce petit incident ? tenta Tom.

- Ce serait plus simple en effet… songea le directeur tandis qu'une lueur d'espoir traversait le regard des deux frères, mais moins amusant pour moi !

- Was ?

- Was ?

- On va être collés alors ?

- Bien sûr ! Mais pas en même temps…

- C'est à dire ?

- C'est à dire que l'un d'entre-vous reste ici une heure de plus et l'autre rentre chez lui.

- …

- C'est tout… ?

- Et après nous inverserons, conclut calmement le directeur.

- Ah…

- Alors qui veut commencer ?

- BILL ! balança sans hésiter le châtain.

- Was ? T'es pas sympa Tom !

- Désolé mais j'ai quelque chose à faire à la maison ! Et le plus tôt sera le mieux ! se défendit le garçon.

- J'espère pour toi que c'est vrai… ronchonna Bill.

- Bon, tout le monde est d'accord ?! Bill reste ici aujourd'hui et demain ce sera le tour de Tom.

- Ja !

- Ja… »

Ils sortirent ensembles du bureau. Le directeur accompagna Bill dans une salle où se déroulerait sa retenue tandis que Tom prit la direction de chez lui. Il arriva chez lui vers trois heures de l'après-midi. En entrant, il devina sa mère au téléphone dans la cuisine et décida de ne pas la déranger. Mais de toute évidence elle l'avait entendu entrer car elle écourta sa conversation téléphonique.

« Ja ! Ja ! Tout à fait ! Très bien ! Je serai là… Voilà. Auf wiedersehen ! Ah… Tom te voilà justement ! Je te cherchais !

- Ja ? répondit-il simplement en passant la tête dans la cuisine.

- Tu n'es pas censé être en cours à cette heure-ci ?

- Si, mais je me suis fait virer de cours en français… répondit-il d'une voix lasse.

- Et ton frère ?

- Aussi… Mais le directeur ne voulait pas que l'on soit en colle en même temps alors Bill est toujours là-bas et moi je suis rentré ! »

La mère soupira. Pourquoi le ciel lui avait-il donné deux fils jumeaux, impossibles et rocks stars ?

« Tu me cherchais pour quoi ?

- C'est à propos des prochaines vacances de noël.

- …

- Tu sais que l'on devait tous se retrouver chez Papi et Mamie ? Toi, ton frère, votre père et moi ?

- Ja…

- Et bien finalement je devrais travailler tard le samedi soir, alors nous ne pourrons pas allez chez Papi et Mamie pour noël.

- Ah… ce n'est pas très grave tu sais…

- Je suis contente que tu le prennes sur ce ton. Si j'ai le temps je te promets que je nous préparerais un bon petit repas de réveillon rien que pour nous deux !

- Pardon ?

- …

- Comment ça pour nous deux ?

- Ja ! Nous deux…

- Pourquoi que nous deux ?

- …

- Et Bill ? Et Papa ?

- Et bien… Comme ton frère passe quelques jours chez votre père juste avant le 24, il a proposé d'amener Bill avec lui chez Papi et Mamie et nous les rejoindront plus tard…

- QUOI !? Alors je… on ne sera QUE tous les deux pour noël ?!

- Ja… Ça ne te plait pas d'être avec moi ?

- Nein ! Enfin si ! Ce n'est pas ça le problème !

- …

- C'est que… Je n'ai jamais passé de noël sans Bill !

- Oh… Je suis vraiment désolée mon poussin…

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Et si tu étais vraiment désolée tu aurais demandé à ne pas bosser la veille de noël ! hurla Tom en repoussant sa mère.

- Tom… Attends !

- Nein ! Laisse moi tranquille ! Tout… tout ça c'est de ta faute !

- Tom…

- Je… Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Je… Je ne veux pas être loin de Bill ! articula-t-il avec une voix de plus en plus étranglée. Pas… Pas au moment de noël ! »

Les sanglots commençaient à l'étouffer et déjà des larmes perlaient au coin de son œil. Il s'enfuit en courant en direction de sa chambre, laissant sa mère sur le palier. Il claqua la porte le plus violemment possible et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Tom enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller pour étouffer son chagrin. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le punissait-elle de la sorte ? Il allait passer noël loin de son frère, loin de son jumeau, loin de sa moitié. Pourquoi ? Cette idée tournait, tournait et tournait encore dans sa tête. Plus il y pensait plus elle le faisait souffrire ! Pourquoi… ? Bill…

oOoOo

Tom entendit des voix loin, très loin… Il avait fini par s'endormir et son oreiller était encore mouillé de ses sanglots. Les voix cessèrent et il entendit des pas monter en direction de sa chambre. Les bruits des pas cessèrent.

« Tom… ?

- …

- Tom… Tom t'es là… ?

- …

- Tom… C'est moi Bill ! Bitte ouvre Tom !

- Entre… C'est ouvert… »

Tom se redressa sur son lit et essuya les larmes qui s'étaient figées sur ses joues.

« Tom ?

- Quoi… !?

- T'as pleuré… ?

- …

- OooO TOM A PLEURE !

- Maieuh…

- TOM A PLEURE ! TOM A PLEURE !

- Bill…

-TOM A PLEURE ! TOM A PLEURE !

- BILL !

- Was ?

- Schieb ab !

- Rooo… Mais pourquoi ? T'es tout kawaii (2) quand tu pleures!

- Pfff… N'importe nawak ! Et puis c'est à cause de toi que je pleure !

- Rooo… Mais il faut pas pleurer ! Maman et toi vous arriverez le 26. C'est juste après !

- Et alors !? M'en fout ! C'est noël que je veux passer avec toi !

- Hi hi…

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

- Pour rien… »

Bill referma la porte derrière lui et avança vers Tom, toujours assis sur son lit. Il s'assit près de son frère qui tenait son oreiller rouge serré contre lui et lui caressa la joue du revers de la main. A ce contact Tom rougit violemment ce qui fit sourire son vis-à-vis.

« Je rigole parce que c'est la première fois que je te vois réagir comme ça…

- Comment "comme ça" ?

- Tout kawaii et tout triste !

- Et alors ? répliqua l'autre devenant toujours de plus en plus rouge.

- Et alors rien. C'est juste un peu bizarre mais c'est sympa !

- Pfff…

- D'habitude soit tu fais des blagues et tu racontes de la merde sans t'arrêter…

- Merci…

- … Soit t'es super sérieux comme lorsque tu joues ! En fait… t'es super lunatique !

- Et alors ? répliqua à nouveau Tom plus rouge que ses draps. »

Tom s'enfouit la tête dans l'oreiller pour cacher son visage qui devenait on ne peut plus brûlant. Les oreilles en feu il marmonna :

« Ça fait quoi d'être lunatique ? Toi aussi tu l'es !

- Hi hi ! Tu vois tu commences à t'énerver tout seul ! T'es trop kawaii quand tu te fâches ! »

Bill reçu l'oreiller en pleine figure, ce qui le fit basculer à la renverse. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol.

« Aïyeuuuh !

- …

- J'ai mal ! J'ai malheuuuuuuuuuuuh !

- Bill …? Wie geht's ?

- Méchant tu m'as fait mal alors que je venais te consoler !

- Euh… 'Chui désolé ! J'pensé pas que tu tomberai… »

Tom regarda Bill toujours assit au sol. Celui-ci se massait douloureusement le bas du dos et mordillait légèrement ses lèvres, les yeux brillants. Tom tendit la main vers son frère pour l'aider à se relever.

« Entschuldigung…

- Pas grave ! J'ai les fesses musclées tu sais !

- Ah ouais ? J'voudrais bien voir ça !

- OooO Tomichou veut voir mes fesses ! C'est intéressant tout cela !

- Rooo… C'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

- Tomichou veut voir mes fesses ! Tomichou veut voir mes fesses !

- …

- TOMICHOU VEUT VOIR MES FESSES ! TOMICHOU VEUT VOIR MES FESSES !

- Bon d'accord ! Montre-les moi tes fesses mon petit Billounet !

- Nein !

- Was ?

- Je te montrerai pas mes fesses ! Petit obsédé de Tomichou !

- … ?

- Par contre je veux bien que tu me fasses un massage…

- Pardon ?

- Bien quoi ? C'est la moindre des choses ! Tu me fait tomber par terre, je me fais mal alors tu me fait un massage magique pour que je n'ai plus mal !

- Sûrement pas !

- Alléeuuuh ! C'est de ta faute si je me suis fait mal !

- Nein ! Si t'es pas doué et que tu es tombé c'est pas de ma faute… !

- Pfff… Méchant ! réplique Bill en s'allongeant à plat ventre sur le lit les mains sur les fesses.

- … Par contre si tu me les montres, je veux bien te faire un massage… »

Bill arrêta de suite de se frotter les reins. La tête étouffée dans les draps du lit, il attendait une réaction de la part de son frère…

« Tom… ?

- Oui Bill…

- T'es un obsédé !

- Toi aussi !

- Au moins on est d'accord sur ce point…

- Ja ! »

Un bruit de pas raisonna dans l'escalier. Les deux sursautèrent. Tom ramassa l'oreiller et le remit en place, tandis que Bill s'assit précipitamment aux côtés de son frère. On frappa à la porte.

« Je peux entrer ?

- Euh… Ja ! Ja ! Entre Mutti ! »

Leur mère entra dans la chambre et Bill rosit légèrement mais elle ne le remarqua pas.

« Ecoute Tom… Je suis vraiment désolée… Crois-moi que si j'avais trouvé le moyen d'au moins t'envoyer chez Papi et Mamie, je l'aurais employé…

- T'inquiète Mutti… la rassura gentiment Tom en se rapprochant de sa mère. Bill m'a tout expliqué.

- Ah…

- C'est dommage, mais on les verra le 26 ! Alors ça va… Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure : j'étais énervé ! »

Il embrassa sa mère sur la joue et elle sourit, rassurée, avant de retourner dans la cuisine où elle préparait le repas.

« Bill m'a tout expliqué… ?! répéta Bill en ricanant.

- Quoi ? J'allais pas lui dire que la seule chose que tu m'as demandé c'était de te masser les fesses !

- Pourquoi pas ?

- T'es con ou quoi ?! T'imagines le choc qu'elle aurait eu ?! Mutti entre dans ma chambre (en plus c'est dans ma chambre) et là : paf ! Elle tombe sur ses deux fils en train de se tripoter !

- Je t'ai pas demander de me tripoter ! Juste un petit massage de rien du tout !

- Ha ha ! C'est pas la même choses peut-être ?

- Ça dépend du point de vue à mon avis…

- Je pense que pour Mutti ça aurait été la même chose alors…

- Wep ! T'as bien fait de ne pas me masser les fesses en fin de compte ! conclut Bill »

Tom soupira.

« Was… ?

- Ah… rien ! sourit Tom.

- Han ? C'est pas vrai ! Dis ! protesta Bill »

Bill sauta alors sur son frère et entreprit de le chatouiller. Lui-même ne craignait pas les "guilis" sauf si…

« Ha ha ! J'ai trouvé ton point faible dans le cou ! s'exclama Tom victorieux. A présent tu vas mourir de guilis ! Nyark nyark nyark !

- Neeeeeiiiin !!! »

Des éclats de rire s'élevèrent de la chambre de Tom…

_A suivre…_

(1) en anglais "dread" épouvante

c'est pour ça que Bill fait un jeu de mot avec !

(2)en japonais "baka" idiot & "kawaii" ou "kawaï" mignon

vilâ ! j'ai décidé que les frères Kaulitz connaissaient quelques mots en japonais !

**lexique :**

"Euh… Weil ich kein französish kann" euh… parce que je ne parle pas français

"Nein ! Ich verstehe nicht was sie meinen !" non ! je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites !

aber mais

warum pourquoi

danke merci

Auf wiedersehen au revoir

schieb ab ! casse-toi !

wie geht's ? ça va ?

Mutti Maman

Pfiuuu… 2° chapitre terminé ! Je sais il est un tout petit peu plus loin que le précédent… mais j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Merci pour les reviews du chapitre 1 : j'ai enfin trouver (en fait c pas moi qui l'ai trouvé) le machin pour que les gens puissent poster sans ê identifiés ! Vilâ ! Ce sera plus simple !

TchusS a+ les gens

------- merci à ma petite Mary pour la tournure des 2 phrases de Tom !


	3. Chapter 3

Jumelité 

**Auteur :** _dja (sans majuscule)_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… on est obligé de le dire tt le tps ça ou pas ?!

**Résumé :** Bien… je vous fais un mini-résumé ! _(Attention ce sera pas tjs… lol) _Les frères Kaulitz font leurs p'tits délires : et vas-y que je te balance une tartine de Nutella à la gueule et que je t'embrasse par erreur pour te faire chier ! Qu'on foute la merde en cours etc. C'est bientôt Noël et les jumeaux apprennent qu'ils ne pourront pas passer la fête ensemble et là : C'EST LE DRAME ! _(nan, j'dec !)_

**Note 1 : **Vous avez de la chance pour cette fois-ci j'ai fait un mini-résumé : la classe nan ?! _(dja, qd arrêtera-tu de te lancer des fleurs ?)_

**Note 2 : **On vient à peine de reprendre les cours et on se tape déjà un essai, une dissertation, un DM d'anglais, devoir en physique, maths etc. et j'en passe ! Enfin bref je finis de me plaindre et m'excuse du fait que je mette 50 ans _(tout est relatif_) à rédiger mes chapitres ! En plus… il faut que je fasse une BD pour le journal du lycée…

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Les psychopathes en delire Wowowow ! Vous auriez pas prendre un pseudo plus long les filles ?! XD T'inquiéte si t'as l'exclu c'est pas pour rien nyark nyark nyark ! Voilà ENFIN le chapitre 4 ! tchusS

Peckforever  Merci ça fait plaisir, voilà enfin la suite ! Bonne lecture !

Associal girl  Ouais, ouais, je sais ! lol

Didilove37 Ta patience est enfin récompensée !

Miyu Wouhaaa ! Un commentaire aussi long rien que pour moi ?! marci marci marci ! Pour écrire j'avoue que je passe pas mal de temps ( en plus 'chui à moitié dyslexique alors des fois c'est l'horreur) Dans le chap 1 j'insiste bien sur le fait que ceux sont des tartines au Nutella tout simplement… parce que je suis en manque de NUTELLA ! enfin mtn ça va mieux ms on sait jms…

Lukia-Chan Pourquoi j'arrête ma fic là… parce que je suis un poil sado-maso ! lol T'inquiète voilà enfin le 3°chapitre (encore plus long que les autres)

Melina marci ! vilâ la suite ! Bonne lecture !

Virginie euh… bien marci !

Reila666 Pfiuuu… au début j'ai cru que tu disais que c'était moi le pervers ! lol Au départ les fights entres les twins sont svt plus long que prévu et j'prends spas mal de plaisir à les retranscrire ! marci pour tes commentaires, a+

Rock T'inquiète, je continue, je continue (malgré les cours…)! lol

Oralinde Por favor en allemand ça donne Bitte. Voilà je poste enfin la suite ! Ça fait super plaisir de recevoir encore des commentaires alors que j'ai pas posté depuis longtemps !

Chise Roooh marci ! ( tu vas me faire rougir) Les twins ont beau se rapprocher, le pbl c'est que c'est le point de vue de Tom, et par conséquent il ne sait pas ce que pense son frère, c'est donc un peu dure de faire avancer les choses ! Pour les questions du genre : pourquoi Bill fait ci ou ça, bien… 'faut directement lui demander parce que Tom ne sais pas ! XD Pour ce qui est des étincelles, je sais pas, on verra si Bill est entreprenant ou pas… !

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Forcément ça n'arrivait qu'à lui ce genre de truc ! En résumé, il allait être tout seul avec sa mère car elle travaillait tard la veille de la fête, et par conséquent ils ne pouvaient pas rejoindre tout le monde pour Noël ! Tout le monde… C'est à dire ses grands-parents, qui avaient accepté de les loger pour les fêtes, son père, son beau-père, Gustav et Georg avec qui ils passaient le réveillon tous les ans, et Bill… Bill… Il devrait passer Noël loin de sa moitié. Tom était vautré sur son lit, sa gratte posée contre son torse. Il jouait machinalement, les questions tournoyant dans sa tête. Tom bailla tout en repensant au repas. Gordon et Mutti avaient discuté gaiement, parlant de choses et d'autres avec Bill, qui lui aussi semblait s'être bien amusé. Mais lui, Tom… Lui, il n'avait presque pas mangé et était resté silencieux. Tom soupira, se mordilla la lèvre tout en se redressant. Qu'il était bête ! Se traumatiser pour si peu ! C'était absurde, complètement débile ! Son frère avait raison : ça ne lui ressemblait pas de réagir de la sorte ! Il lui fallait se ressaisir ! Peut importe que Bill le trouve mignon ainsi, ce n'était pas ce que Tom Kaulitz avait l'habitude de faire ou de ressentir ! Il bailla à nouveau. Il était déjà minuit passé. Tom rangea sa Gibson dans sa housse et entreprit de se déshabiller. Il attrapa un short et un t-shirt et les enfila. Bien sûr qu'il avait des pyjamas ! Mais il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à toujours les dépareiller que sa mère avait finit par les ranger au fond d'un placard. Il se glissa ensuite sous sa couette et ferma les yeux. Ne plus penser à rien… Tout semblait si paisible. Quelques rayons de la lune filtraient au travers des volets rendant l'atmosphère encore plus étrange mais aussi plus reposante que jamais. Tom se sentit peu à peu partir dans un monde à part lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Tom ne réagit pas. Il était censé dormir alors pourquoi devrait-il se relever pour un quelconque insomniaque venu le déranger ?! On toqua de nouveau à la porte. Tom continua à faire semblant de dormir. La personne finirait bien par renoncer voyant qu'il ne répondait pas. Une fois de plus, des petits coups secs raisonnèrent contre la porte de sa chambre, mais cette fois-ci accompagnés d'une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Tom… souffla la voix. Je sais que tu dors pas !

- Si je dors…

- …

- Zzz… Je ronfle même…

- Pourquoi tu réponds alors ?

- Bill… ?

- Was ?

- Tu fais chier…

- Bitte… Je… Je… voulais juste te demander si je pouvais dormir… dormir avec toi…? »

Tom se redressa d'un bond. Quoi ? Son frère voulait dormir avec lui ? Tom résiste ! Il fallait qu'il résiste ! Lui dire non et se rendormir paisiblement ! Tom résiste… résiste…

« Warum… ? souffla Tom. »

Et shit ! C'était trop tard ! Il lui aurait pourtant suffit de dire non, mais au lieu de ça, Tom entretenait le dialogue avec son frère toujours de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Bien… Euh… J'arrive pas à dormir…

- P'tain t'es chiant Bill ! pesta son frère. Moi aussi je voudrais bien dormir !

- Schuldi… Mais promis je te dérangerai pas ! tenta à nouveau le brun un mince sourire aux lèvres. »

Bill savait pertinemment que son frère allait craquer et le laisser dormir avec lui comme lorsqu'ils étaient petits.

« Tom… ?

- Bon vas-y ! C'est bon, tu peux venir… soupira l'intéressé depuis son lit. »

Bill appuya sa main sur la poigné et entra dans la chambre, son oreiller sous le bras et un immense sourire barrant son visage. Sourire, qu'heureusement, Tom ne put distinguer dans l'obscurité. Il referma la porte derrière lui, sans un bruit. Bill portait un boxer moulant et un t-shirt court sans manche. Tom déglutit… mais quel con celui-là ! Il ne pouvait vraiment pas s'habiller comme un gars normal ! Tom s'enroula dans la couette au milieu de son lit et balança à son frère :

« Tu n'as cas te mettre sur le canapé, là-bas !

- Was ? Mais je… je vais mourir de froid sans couette moi !

- Et alors ? T'as cas prendre la tienne si tu as froid !

- Aber…

- Was ? T'as bien dis que tu ne me dérangerais pas ? Nein !? »

Tom s'était brusquement relevé, faisant même sursauter son jumeau.

« De tout façon, que tu sois d'accord ou pas c'est la même chose ! »

Puis il se recoucha. Bill, lui, resta planté devant la porte. Une petite boulle se forma alors, doucement, dans sa gorge. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

« C'est que… je… »

Bill se mordit plus fort la lèvre encore et se mit violemment à serrer son oreiller dans ses mains.

« Je… Je me demandais si… Je… »

Nein ,nein, nein ! Il ne devait pas le dire ! Tom se boucha les oreilles, ne voulant pas entendre la suite qui était, on ne peut plus facile à deviner.

« Si je… Si tu voulais bien que je dorme avec toi ! avoua le brun planté comme un piquet. »

Il l'avait dit ! Il l'avait enfin dit ! Bon, il ne fallait pas se laisser abattre ! Bill n'avait pas formulé clairement sa requête et c'était tant mieux ! Tout n'était pas encore perdu… Il respira un bon coup avant de répondre à son frère.

« Ja ! Et bien quoi ?! C'est pas bon si tu dors sur le canapé ? questionna le plus innocemment possible Tom. Tu préfères par terre ou c'est juste parce que tu n'as pas ta couette avec toi ?

- Nein… Enfin ce que je voulais dire c'est est-ce que… »

Tom n'en revenait pas ! C'est qu'il était tenace le petit Bill !

« … je peux dormir avec toi ! Dans ton lit ! »

Bill baissa les yeux et devint rouge.

« Ja ! Warum ? répondit Tom le plus naturellement possible malgré ses joues en feu.

- Nein ! Comme ça ! se réjouit le brun avant de sauter dans le lit.

- Bon que les choses soient claires entre nous ! Ici c'est mon côté et là c'est le tien !

- Hein ?! Aber… pourquoi c'est toi qui a le plus grand côté ?

- Parce que c'est mon lit ! Maintenant chut Bill, j'aimerai bien dormir ! »

Tom se coucha pour la énième fois tandis que son jumeau marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible mais tout de même ravi de dormir aux côtés de sa moitié, sans sous-entendus, comme à l'époque où ils étaient petits.

oOoOo

Doucement… Doucement Tom émergeait de son rêve. Rêve qui avait d'ailleurs tourné au cauchemar ! C'était lors d'un concert. Tout se déroulait pour le mieux lorsqu'une fan hystérique était montée sur scène et l'avait enlevé, il ne savait plus trop comment (de toutes façons ses rêves n'étaient pas toujours très logiques !) et de fils en aiguilles, il s'était retrouvé séquestré et tout le tralala par la jeune fille (plutôt mignonne d'ailleurs) en question. Ce rêve lui avait parut si réel qu'il sentait encore les mains de la jeune fille qui l'étreignaient avec tendresse. Tom avait froid, il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui… Il se retrouva nez à nez avec son frère jumeau, qui avait récupéré toute la couverture et dont les bras lui ceinturaient les hanches.

« Oh putain ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout celui-là… !? »

Surpris, il fit un bond en arrière essayant de se libérer et tomba lourdement sur le sol.

« BIIILL ! hurla le garçon à terre.

- Hum… was… ? demanda l'intéressé totalement à l'ouest. Qu'ef qui spafeuh… ?

- On peut savoir ce que tu faisais ?

- De quoi… »

Bill se frotta les paupières encore lourdes de sommeil avant de remarquer son frère étalé à ses pieds.

« Mais Tom… Qu'est-ce que tu fous par terre… ?

- Ducon ! C'est de ta faute !

- Pourquoi de ma faute… ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit Tom… ?

- Mais tu le fais exprès toi ! Déjà d'une, tu es dans MA chambre et dans MON lit ! Et de deux, on peut savoir ce que tu faisais ?!

- Quoi qu'est-ce que je faisais… ?

- Pourquoi tu me serrais la taille comme ça ?!

- Ah… Je… Schuldi… Je croyais que c'était en rêve…

- Parce que tu rêve de moi toi ?! réplique Tom éberlué.

- Ja ! Euh… nein ! Nein ! Moi ? Pourquoi je rêverais de toi ? Nein, nein, nein ! essaya de se rattraper Bill rougissant peu à peu.

- Bon ça va ! Pas besoin de t'enfoncer ! T'es irrécupérable au lit toi ! »

Bill vira au rouge cramoisi tandis que Tom comprenait enfin le sens que l'on pouvait donner à se phrase.

« Euh… nein ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je… euh… Je sais pas comment t'es au pieux ! Mais euh… Enfin j'ai même pas envie de savoir comment t'es au pieux en fait ! »

C'était maintenant au tour de Tom de devenir plus rouge que nature. Heureusement un "rugissement" les fit sortir de leur embarra.

« A table ! Le P'tit dej' est prêt ! »

Mais tandis que Tom se relevait avec peine de sa chute bien matinale, au même moment, Bill eut l'idée de sortir du lit, percutant son aîné de plein fouet.

« O weh !

- Schuldi… Schuldi, schuldi, schuldi… se plaignit Bill en tombant à son tour sur le sol.

- Pfiuuu… C'est dangereux de dormir avec toi !

- Schuldi…

- D'abord tu me réveilles à je sais pas quelle heure ! Après tu prends tout le lit (MON lit), tu me tripotes suspectement (1) en dormant, tu me fous dehors et tu finis par m'assommer !

- Schuldi…

- Et… »

Mais Tom n'eut pas la force de continuer. De toute manière son frère ne semblait pas du tout l'écouter et encore moins faire attention à lui. Il continuait juste à geindre et à se masser le front où naissait une douloureuse bosse. Tom soupira, une fois de plus. Plus il essayait de réfléchir, plus il avait mal au crâne, et plus ses pensées s'échappaient. C'était bien simple, tout échappait à son contrôle ces derniers temps. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas si grave, mais tout de même relativement lassant. Il y avait des jours comme ça, où l'on devrait rester couché. Heureusement, il ne leur restait que deux jours à tenir. Deux minuscules petits jours qui risquaient d'être très longs…

« Et bien ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites par terre tous les deux ?! Descendez manger au lieu de rester là comme ça ! ajouta Gordon avant de faire demi-tour et de se diriger vers la cuisine d'où s'échappait une appétissante odeur de p'tit dej'.

« Mouwah ! J'ai une de ces faims moi ! rugit Tom en s'étirant. Tu viens ? »

Bill arrêta de se masser et leva enfin les yeux vers son frère.

« Et oh ! Tu réagis Bill ? Viens on va manger ! Il doit y avoir du Nutella et tout et tout ! J'ai trop envie de manger du Nutella moiiiiiiiii !

- … »

Pour toute réponse Bill se releva, lentement, et se rapprocha de son vis-à-vis avant de lui murmurer langoureusement à l'oreille :

« Moi, c'est toi que je veux manger… »

Puis il s'enfuit en riant en direction de la cuisine où leur mère et Gordon les attendaient. Tom resta sans voix, la bouche ouverte, les bras pendant :

« Mais quel con celui-là ! Il peut vraiment pas s'empêcher de raconter de la merde dès le matin ! J'vous jure ! »

Puis il entreprit de remettre son lit un peu en ordre avant de descendre à son tour.

« Guten morgen mon chéri ! Bien dormit ? demanda sa mère avec un ravissant sourire lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine.

- 'morgen Mutti… ronchonna Tom. J'ai eu froid toute la nuit et on se demande pourquoi ! ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard noir à son frère qui ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire dans son chocolat chaud.

- C'était soit la couette soit le grand côté du lit ! ricana le brun.

- Ja ! OU ! Pas les deux Bill ! »

Bill lui tira la langue tandis que leur mère essaya de calmer l'ambiance qui risquait à tout moment de tourner au vinaigre.

« Bon… euh… Les garçons ! Vous terminez les cours à quelle heure ? tenta-t-elle.

- Moi, à 2 heure ! Mais Tom en a pour un petit moment !répondit Bill le sourire aux lèvres.

- Pourquoi ça ? questionna leur mère.

- Parce qu'il est collé !

- On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire ? rétorqua Tom.

- Bien juste le fait que toi tu es collé et que ça risque de durer plus longtemps que moi !

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que moi c'était hier soir en fin de journée et que le bahut allait fermer !

- …

- Mais toi tu pourras rester toute l'aprèm ! Nyark nyark nyark !

- Arrête de rire !

- Nein !

- Bill arrête de faire ton malin tu deviens chiant !

- Hu hu Tom est ronchon parce qu'il a mal dormit !

- La faute à qui si j'ai mal dormit ? Hein !?

- Pas moi en tout cas, annonça Gordon avant de se lever. Bon j'vais bosser à ce soir Simone !

- A ce soir ! répondit-elle en l'embrassant et en l'accompagnant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. »

Pendant ce temps Tom s'était lui aussi levé et rapproché de son frère pour tenter de l'étrangler.

« Mais c'est pas de ma faute si t'as mal dormit ! se défendit-il tant bien que mal avec sa tartine de Nutella.

- Ah ouais ?! Et c'est la faute à qui alors ?

- C'est toi qui as accepté que je dorme avec toi !

- QUOI ?!

- Ja ja ! Je t'assure ! Je t'ai pas forcé !

- Mais je m'en fout de ça ! T'étais pas obligé de prendre toute la place et de me voler la couette !

- Mais j'y suis pour rien moi ! Je dormais ! »

Tom réussit à mettre hors d'état de nuire la tartine qui se tenait en travers de son chemin et atteignit enfin son frère, qu'il secoua dans tous les sens. Par chance leur mère revint à ce moment là et réussit à les séparer les envoyant tous deux dans leur chambre se préparer pour les cours. Ils montèrent donc, l'un couvert de Nutella provenant de la tartine de Bill et l'autre s'étranglant de rire en regardant les dégâts qu'avait causé sa petite tartine. Une heure plus tard ils se trouvaient dans le bus qui les amenait comme tous les matins, à leur plus grand désespoir, en cours.

« Et c'est partit pour une journée d'enfer ! marmonna Tom avec une mine réjouie qui sonnait plus que faux. »

En passant devant la loge de l'administration Tom se fit le plus petit qu'il pouvait espérant que tout le monde avait oublié sa retenue.

« Herr Kaulitz ! retentit une voix dans le dos de l'intéressé.

- Bon Bill je te laisse ! Je crois qu'on t'appelle ! hasarda-t-il en prenant la fuite.

- Tu rêves mon petit Tom ! C'est à toi qu'il parle ! rétorqua l'autre en le retenant par la manche.

- Ah ouais ? Et qu'est ce que t'en sais ? Herr Kaulitz c'est toi aussi !

- Herr Tom Kaulitz ! réitéra la voix en se rapprochant.

- Tu vois ! C'étais bien pour toi mon p'tit Tom ! Bon à plus, je vais en cours ! conclut le brun en s'éloignant dans le couloir. »

Tom resta dépité, au milieu du couloir tandis que tous les élèves lui passaient à côté. Une main se posa sur son épaule le forçant à se retourner. Il aborda son plus beau sourire, le plus arrogant qu'il pouvait avant de faire face à la voix.

« Guten morgen Frau ! Je ne vous avez pas vu ! »

Comme le redoutait Tom, une vieille pionne toute fripée se tenait devant lui, probablement pour lui rappeler qu'il était collé l'après-midi même.

« C'est cela ! Et vous ne m'avez pas entendu non plus je suppose ?

- Aaaah ! C'était vous alors ! articula-t-il toujours avec le même sourire provocateur. Je pensais que c'était pour mon frère !

- Mais bien sûr ! Votre frère était déjà présent hier en retenue, contrairement à vous…

- Ah… Ja… La retenue… souffla Tom tandis que la pionne continuait son sermon.

- Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez avec le directeur, vous et votre frère, mais je ne serai pas aussi clémente que lui !

- Sans blague…

- Was ? Vous avez quelque chose à ajouter ?

- Nein, nein…

- Bien ! Nous dîmes donc… »

Tom ne put s'empêcher de rire en l'entendant parler. "Nous dîmes" ! Et pourquoi pas "Qu'étions-nous entrain de discutailler Herr Kaulitz" ? Ce fou rire de toute évidence ne plut pas à la bonne femme car cette dernière devint rouge vif et fixa Tom d'un regard noir.

« PEUT-ON SAVOIR CE QUI VOUS FAIS RIRE ? hurla-t-elle toujours aussi rouge. Puisque c'est ainsi vous passerez l'après-midi ici ! A travailler !

- HEIN ? Aber… Je suis collé que une heure moi !

- Plus maintenant Herr Kaulitz ! Je vous rajoute deux heures, ça vous apprendra à rester sérieux en présence d'un adulte !

- Shit…

- Trois heures Herr Kaulitz ! Cela vous suffit ou je continue ? »

Le sourire ravageur qu'abordait Tom depuis le début avait totalement disparu laissant place un visage horrifié. Quatre heures ! Il était collé quatre heures !

« Retournez en cours à présent ! Et n'oubliez pas je vous attends cette après-midi ! »

Tom fit volte face et se dirigea vers sa classe, shootant dans un banc au passage. Le garçon aux dreadlocks arriva devant la porte encore rouge de colère et les larmes aux yeux. Bill fut secoué d'une spasme de rire en voyant son frère entrer et venir se poser à ses côtés.

« Quatre heures… Je suis collé quatre heures… se plaignit-il. Mais c'est quoi cette journée de merde ?!

- Hi hi ! Je t'avais prévenu ! lui chuchota son voisin.

- Oh toi ça va ! Après la nuit que tu m'as fait passer tu ferais mieux de te la fermer !

- Hay ! 'Faut te calmer Tom ! J'y suis (presque) pour rien moi si t'es de mauvaise humeur ! T'es pas obligé de te venger sur moi ! T'es vraiment chiant des fois toi !

- Bill… ?

- Was ?

- Va te faire foutre !

- Est-ce que je peux changer de place, m'sieur ? Tom n'arrête pas de me déranger !

- Was ? Mais pour qui tu te prends ? Et c'est moi qu'est chiant après ça ?! balança le jumeau avec indignation. T'es vraiment un enfoiré Bill !

- TOM ! résonna la voix du professeur. Je crois que c'est vous que je vais déplacer ! Vous arrivez en retard et vous vous permettez de déranger mon cour !

- J'étais à l'administration ! se défendit le garçon. Je…

- De mieux en mieux ! Il faut croire que vous ne dérangez pas que mon cours ! Allez au fond Herr Kaulitz…

- Gngn…

- ET EN SILENCE ! »

Tom se leva, las de cette journée qui avait si bien commencé, et alla se poser le plus loin possible de son frère au fond de la classe. Il balança son sac sur la table et s'assit sans douceur, provoquant le professeur du regard.

« Bien, continuons le cour. Vous ! Reprenez la lecture de là où nous en étions avant que Tom ne nous dérange ! »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait tous aujourd'hui ? Un jeu télévisé ? On le filmait en cachette et dans quelques instant quelqu'un sortirait de la fenêtre en hurlant "Surpriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiise !" ? Tom se retourna tout de même pour vérifier. Nan. Aucune caméra. Juste la sale impression que tout le monde s'était lié contre lui ! Les pions, les profs, le directeur et même son frère à présent ! Son frère, sa moitié, son double… Tom soupira…

« Génial… »

La matinée passa, sans améliorations pour Tom. Il évita tout le monde et mangea à une table à part. A quoi bon essayer de se faire pardonner ?! Avec ce qu'il avait dit à Bill tout à l'heure, il était fort probable que celui-ci ne veuille même pas lui accorder un regard. Bill… Oh et puis ce n'était pas lui qui avait commencé ! Son frère n'avait qu'à pas le chercher ! Et les autres non plus d'ailleurs ! Tom mordit violemment dans son steak pour se venger. Il était dégueulasse… Tom regarda dans son assiette : même la bouf lui en voulait ! Le garçon se résigna à faire la gueule à son plateau repas et ne mangea que du pain et son dessert. Vers deux heures, alors que la plupart des élèves rentraient chez eux, ravis, il se dirigea, vers la loge de l'administration où on l'attendait déjà.

« Vous êtes en retard ! rugit la pionne fripée les bras croisées.

- Ouais bien c'est pas de ma faute ! »

Il était déjà on ne peut plus énerver, elle n'allait tout de même pas rajouter son grain de sable la vieille peau !

« Vous feriez mieux de calmer votre enthousiasme Herr Kaulitz ! Suivez moi ! »

Les deux se dirigèrent vers l'aile droite, là où se trouvaient…

« Les ateliers… ?

- Ja ! Les ateliers et les salles informatiques ! Vous devrez les ranger.

- Pendant quatre heures… ?

- Ja ! Pendant quatre heures ! Et ne flemmardez pas ! Ca vous fait au total huit salles à ranger ! Je vous laisse mais je reviendrai à la fin pour vérifier le travail. »

Les ateliers et les salles informatiques. Finalement sa retenue allait être plus plaisante que prévu ! Il entra dans la première salle : un atelier. Tom commença par s'occuper des trois ateliers avec l'intention, bien entendu, de se servir des salles informatiques par la suite ! Il entreprit de redresser les quelques tables et chaises qui traînaient de ci de là, de passer le balai, de vider les poubelles, de nettoyer le tableau et les brosses, de vérifier que tous les appareils étaient bien éteints, de débrancher les fers à souder pour les nettoyer ensuite. Il tria les différents les fils selon leur couleur, les pinces "crocos", les "mini-aspirateurs" pour les fers à souder, les pinces plates, les pinces coupantes, les circuits, les composants etc. Et ça, dans les trois salles le plus rapidement possible. Après avoir éteint les lumières et bien verrouillé les portes, Tom se dirigea vers les cinq salles informatiques, en prenant bien soin de terminer par la plus éloignée et la moins visible depuis le couloir. Il rangea en vitesse les chaises, dépoussiéra les souris, claviers, écrans et imprimantes, vidant aussi les corbeilles et passant un coup d 'éponge sur le tableau, pour arriver enfin dans la cinquième et dernière salle. Là aussi il rangea parfaitement tous les postes, sauf un. Une fois son travail terminé il s'installa devant l'écran plat et alluma l'ordinateur. Il était déjà quatre heure et quart, mais le temps qu'il lui restait avant le passage de la vieille peau était bien suffisant pour surfer un petit peu sur Internet.

« Allez hop ! C'est partit ! marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Pub, spam, encore de la pub… Ah un mail ! Renvoyez ce message à au moins quinze personnes pour sauver machin truc… Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre moi !? Ca fait cinq ans qu'il est malade et qu'il a le même âge le gosse ! De la pub… Et avec ça que trois contacts en lignes… Pas envie de leur parler à eux ! »

Tom feuilleta ces mails, les effaçant les uns après les autres. Il n'y avait vraiment rien à faire… Après mure réflexion, Tom eut la brillante idée de se balader sur la toile et de comme de par hasard sur des forums consacrés à Tokio Hotel. Les débats étaient d'ailleurs pour le moins très approfondis… Après plusieurs hésitations, il décida de s'attarder sur l'un deux : est-ce que Tom Kaulitz a son calbut' baissé sur la photo de la vidéo quand il est sur les chiottes dans la salle de bain ? Sujet très intéressant… Le jeune dreadé n'avait pas pour l'habitude de s'intéresser aux différentes rumeurs du web, mais comme quoi il y a bien un début à tout ! Il se connecta donc sous le pseudonyme de "Tom", de toute manière personne ne pourrait deviner qu'il était LE Tom.

Tom : Yo Hallo !

Plusieurs personnes lui répondirent, mais aucune ne s'intéressa réellement à lui. Qui penserait qu'il était le vrai, l'authentique Tom Kaulitz ! La classe quand même !

Bab : Hallo du ! Wie geth's ?

Tom, qui était su le point de se déconnecter, remarqua la présence d'un ou une internaute qui lui parlait.

Tom : Schön danke ! Und du ?

Bab : Güt !

Tom : Pourquoi tu viens me parler ?

Bab : Ah bien merci ! Ca fait plaisir !

Tom : Schuldi… J'ai passé une sale journée…

Bab : C'est pas une raison pour passer tes nerfs sur moi ! Et puis tu pourrais me remercier de venir te parler !

Tom : Warum ?

Bab : Parce que les gens qui prennent le nom de "Tom" c'est soit des fans hystériques soit des pauvres gars qui essayent de ce faire passer pour le vrai Tom !

Tom : Ah…

Bab : Tu fais partit de quelle catégorie toi ?

Tom : Euh… Aucune ! Moi je m'appelle Tom, c'est tout !

Bab : Ah… Bien salut Tom ! T'es venu sur le forum pour parler de TH ou juste comme ça ?

Tom : … Disons que je suis venu parce qu'il y avait ça… mais si tu veux parler d'autre chose…

Bab : Comme tu veux… C'et quand même chelou un gars fan de TH ! Nein ?

Tom : T'es une meuf ?

Bab : Ja ! Et toi t'es bien un gars… Tu m'a dis que tu t'appelais Tom ?!

Tom : Ja ! En fait je suis surtout fan de Tom… Je le trouve trooop beau !

Bab : T'es gay ?!

Tom : Nein, nein, nein ! Mais tu le trouves pas beau toi ?

Bab : Si, mais je préfère Bill !

Tom : Hein ?! Mais Tom est vachement mieux ! Il a un super look, des plus beaux fringues que Bill ! Il est plus musclé et tout et tout : mieux foutu quoi ?! Et puis c'est trop un pro à la gratte !

Bab : T'es sur que t'es pas gay ?!

Tom : Mais neineuuuh ! Tu les a déjà rencontré ?

Bab : Une fois ! A un concert ! J'ai pas beaucoup de chance à ce niveau là, mais parents me laissent pas y aller quand c'est trop loin ! Et toi ?

Tom : Tous les jours !

Bab : LOL

Tom : Nein, j'te jure !

Bab : re-LOL !

Tom : …

Bab : Et sinon tu crois qu'il a son froc baissé ou pas ?

Tom : Was ?

Bab : Ton amoureux ! Tom !

Tom : Ha ha ! Très drôle ! De quel froc baissé tu parles ?

Bab : T'as pas vu la vidéo ?

Tom : Laquelle ?

Bab : Celle où ils sont dans un baraque pour enregistrer. A un moment Bill est devant le lavabo, Georg sous la douche et Tom sur les chiottes. Il a son fut baissé mais on sait pas si son calbut' l'est aussi…

Tom : LOL Et pourquoi vous voulez tout savoir ?

Bab : Comme ça ! Pour savoir si y s'exhibe devant Georg ou pas ! LOL

Tom : XD Bande d'obsédé !

Bab : Et c'est toi qui dis ça !? LOL J'dec !

Bab : Et sinon, t'habites où ?

Tom : Magdebourg

Bab : HAN ! Alors c'est vrai que tu les vois tous les jours ?!

Tom : Et ouais ! La classe, nan ?!

Bab : XD Comment t'es trop macho ! Tu me fais trop penser à Tom !

Tom : Ah bon ? Tu trouves que Tom est macho ?

Bab : Et dragueur aussi !

Tom : …

Bab : Enfin c'est ce qu'on dit dans les magasines… Moi, je suis française.

Tom : Beurk ! Je déteste le français ! LOL

Bab : T'es vraiment comme Tom LOL

Bab : Alors pourquoi t'as passé une mauvaise journée ?

Tom : Pfiuuu…

Bab : T'es pas obligé d'en parler si tu veux pas…

Tom : Nein, nein, nein ! C'est pas que je veux pas ! C'est que c'est super complexe !

Bab : Vas-y, j'ai tout mon temps !

Tom : Bon, tout d'abord j'ai trop mal dormit parce que j'ai eut froid toute la nuit !

Bab : T'avais pas de couverture ?

Tom : Si, au début, mais après mon frère me la voler en dormant !

Bab : En dormant ? Tu dormais avec ton frère ?

Tom : Ja ! ET NON JE NE SUIS PAS GAY !

Bab : J'ai rien dit…

Tom : C'est lui qui m'avait demandé, alors j'ai accepté… mais il m'a piqué toute la couette et éjecté de mon lit !

Bab : Pas sympa !

Tom : Nein… Enfin bref ! Après je suis allé à l'administration pour régler une histoire de colle et j'ai récupéré 3 heures en plus, alors qu'à la base j'en avais que pour 1 heure !

Bab : C'est con…

Tom : Attends c'est pas fini ! Après j'me suis fais niqué par le prof parce que je m'engueulais avec mon frère en cours. J'me suis retrouvé au fond de la classe et toute la matinée j'me suis fait chié ! Ce midi, même la bouf était contre moi !

Bab : A ce point ?!

Tom : 'Chui sûr qu'ils ont essayé de m'empoisonner avec le steak de merde ! Un coup de Bill j'parie !

Bab : Bill ? Ton frère s'appelle aussi Bill ?

Tom : Euh… Nein, nein, nein ! Bill, c'est euh… c'est Bill !

Bab: Sans blague !

Tom: Mais je rigolais ! Ha ha ! C'est parce que j'ai pris le pseudo de "Tom" que je t'ai fait croire que mon frère s'appelait "Bill" !

Bab : Mais tu t'appelles pas Tom pour de vrai ?

Tom : Euh… Si ! Je m'appelle Thoma !

Bab : T'essayerais pas de te rattraper là… ?

Tom : Mais euh… roooh laisse tomber en fait !

Bab : Oki ! "Thoooooooooooooma" ! XD

Tom : J'ai pas l'impression qu'y a du foutage de gueule dans l'air !

Bab : Tes impressions c'est de la merde !

Tom : Mais je t'emmerde Bab !

Bab : Mais moi aussi Thoooooooooooooma !

Tom : Mais arrêteuh Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaab !

Bab : Nein ! J'veux pas ! Et tu fais de la gratte toi aussi ?

Tom : Bien sûr ! Euh… Je suis presque aussi fort que le VRAI Tom ! C'est mon idole ! Avec hide (2) aussi…

Bab : hide le mort ?! 'Fais gaffe ! Bois pas trop sinon tu vas finir comme lui !

Tom : HAN ! C'EST MÉCHANT ÇA ! snif

Bab : Nein ! Réaliste ! C'est du Visual Gay comme style de musique nein ?!

Tom : MAIS NEIN ! VISUAL KEI !

Tom : Bon à part ça je disais : après le steak empoisonné (qui n'est pas de Bill Kaulitz) j'me suis retrouvé en colle !

Bab : T'es en colle là ?

Tom : Ja !

Bab : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous sur un ordi ?

Tom : En fait je devais nettoyer les ateliers et les salles informatiques alors j'en profite pour me connecter !

Bab : Tu vois, là j'avais des doutes ! Pendant un moment j'ai cru que t'étais le vrai Tom, mais en fait je sais qu'il aime pas les ordis !

Tom : Ah bien tu vois !

Bab : Et puis Tom Kaulitz n'est pas gay !

Tom : MAIS 'CHUI PAS GAY P'TAIN !

Bab : OhGay !

Tom : Ha ha ! Très drôle !

Tom : Shit ! J'te laisse y'a la vieille peau qui me surveille qui revient ! A+

Bab : Oki ! Salut ! Tu reviendras ?

Tom : Je sais pas… Schuβ

Bab : Te fais pas choper ! tchou !

_ Tom ist out line…_

_**A suivre…**_

(1) suspectement de manière suspect

(2) hide est le super génialissime guitariste de X-Japan (DcD en 1998…snif)

**lexique :**

Qu'ef qui spafeuh… ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

O weh ! Aïe ! _( je crois...)_

Herr monsieur

Frau madame

--- Bon, bien v'là, enfin le chap 3 !! 'Faut dire que ça fait qd mm 2 mois et j'en suis dsl… ms avec le bahut j'avais pas trop le tps de me consacrer à autre que le boulot… wééè !XD J'ai l'impression que plus j'avance dans l'histoire plus les chapitres sont longs… Pr tout vous dire à la base la discutions sur Internet ne devait pas ê aussi longue, ms c peu ê pas plus mal (du moins j'espère que ça vs dérange pas trop…) ! Il est 2:00 am ms comme 'chui motivé 'possible que je continue sur ma lancé !

Schuβ a+ les gens


	4. Chapter 4

Jumelité 

**Auteur :** _dja (sans majuscule)_ tjs moi !

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **Tout va de pire en pire pour Tom. Tout le monde semble ligué contre lui ! Ses profs, les pions, le directeur et à présent c'est le tour de Bill ! Alors qu'il est en retenue dans les salles d'informatiques, Tom en profite pour se connecter et fait la rencontre de Bab.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Alia --- Wa bah euh… merci! V'lâ la suite!

Chise --- Si j'te dis mtn si Tom & Bill finissent ensemble c'est pas drôle ! Peut être que oui, peut être que non… Bien sûr qu'il y aura des péripéties ! Comme si la vie était facile ! T'inquiète pas Bab fout toujours la merde (lol) mais elle est importante, surtout pour la suite ! T'es en vacances… bien je m'en fout parce que moi j'y suis plus ! Naaa ! XD Bacs blanc dès la rentrée c'est mieux de toutes façons ! V'lâ la suite, bonne lecture !

Marci beaucoup à toutes les personnes qui me laissent des commentaires : ça fait vraiment plaisir !

Chapitre 4 :

Par chance Tom avait réussi son coup ! Avec une vitesse fulgurante, il s'était déconnecté, avait éteint l'ordinateur et fait semblant de nettoyer un écran (pourtant déjà propre) au hasard dans la salle. Qui avait dit que Tom Kaulitz, LE Tom Kaulitz ne savait pas se servir d'un ordinateur ?

« Et bien je vois que vous avez bien travaillé pendant mon absence ! »

Tom esquissa un mince sourire.

« Mais à l'avenir vérifiez que TOUS les postes sont éteints correctement avant de les nettoyer ! »

- Ah… Euh… Ja !

- Bon après ça je pense que vous pourrez y aller. »

Et sur ce, la vieille peau de pionne avait fait demi-tour.

« Mais quel idiot ! Cliquez sur "Redémarrer" plutôt que sur "Arrêter" ! souffla-t-il honteux mais tout de même content que la pionne n'ai pas deviné la raison pour laquelle le poste était encore allumé. »

Andreas… C'était probablement Andreas qui lui avait dit qu'il ne savait pas se servir d'un ordinateur… Tom détestait quand ce "p'tain de décoloré", comme il aimait tant l'appeler, avait raison !

Après avoir remit la salle en ordre (en à peine quelques secondes) Tom sortit et verrouilla la porte avait de se diriger vers la sortie. Il fit passa rapidement un message au secrétariat et rentra chez lui. Enfin libre.

oOoOo

Jeudi 15 décembre : J-1

Tom se réveilla au doux son de son portable, poussant par la même occasion un juron qui n'allait pas du tout avec la mélodie qui résonnait depuis quelques minutes dans sa chambre. Après que ladite mélodie eut prit un vol plané, la "chose" en boule dans le lit ouvrit enfin les yeux. Quelques rayons de lune filtraient encore à travers les volets. Pourquoi s'était-il couché si tard ? Tom entendit vaguement son frère toquer à la porte, lui rappelant qu'il allait être en retard s'il ne sortait pas de son lit.

« Gngn… Pas envie d'aller en cours … 'Fait encore nuit ! »

Plus que deux jours… Il pouvait bien rester au lit en attendant ces deux jours ! Nan ? Son portable sonna à nouveau. Décidément non, il ne pouvait pas rester au lit ! Dans deux jours, non, dans moins de deux jours, il serait enfin en vacances ! Mais avant toute chose, il fallait éteindre cette satanée sonnerie ! Tom releva légèrement la tête pour essayer de détecter l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit.

« Youhou… Petit portable ! Où que t'es ? tenta-t-il avant que la voix de Samy Deluxe (1) ne lui réponde. »

Quelle idée de le balancer à l'autre bout de la chambre ! Il roula sur le côté, essayant de se libérer de sa couette. Ce qu'il réussit à faire, après avoir heurté violemment le sol. Etalé de tout son long, Tom sortit de son ex-sarcophage et rampa vers sa cible. La sonnerie stoppa net lorsqu'il ouvrit le portable.

« HALLO ! rugit une voix de l'autre côté.

- 'Morgen… murmura-t-il, l'oreille totalement détruite.

- Wie geht's ?

- Schön… Jusqu'à ce que tu m'exploses l'oreille !

- Hé hé hé ! C'est du moi tout craché ça !

- J'hallucine ! Bab ! T'as mon numéro que depuis hier soir et tu m'appelles à 6 heure du mat' !

- Je sais, je sais Tomi ! Mais il est déjà 7 heure !

- Ah… bah, je suis à la bourre alors…

- …

- ET C'EST QUOI CE SURNOM DE MERDE DE TOMI ?!

- Hé hé hé ! Bon j'te laisse sinon tu vas vraiment être en retard en cours ! Tchu !

- Nein, nein ! Attends ! Bab !

- …

- Bab… ? J'hallucine elle a raccroché ! Pfiuuu… Quelle idée de lui avoir filé mon numéro ! »

La veille en effet, Tom était retourné sur le forum, et malgré l'heure tardive, avait encore et encore discuté avec cette Bab, qu'il pouvait même à présent qualifier d'amie. Tom referma son portable, le posa sur sa table de nuit et se recoucha dans son lit.

« Pfiuuu… Comment je suis bien là… souffla-t-il sombrant peu à peu dans un monde à part. »

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

« TOMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

- KYAAA… ARG ! Mais ça va pas de hurler comme ça !

- T'as pas oublié quelque chose ?

- Hein ?

- T'as pas oublié quelque chose ?

- Euh… Nein ! Désolé je vois pas… Quoi j'ai oublié ?

- Euh… Quelque chose du genre : les cours commencent à 8 heure !

- Et… ?

- Mais t'es con toi ! On va être en retard ! Bouge-toi ! »

Bill attrapa un bout de la couverture et le tira le plus violemment qu'il put, faisant tomber Tom par la même occasion.

« Naaaa ! J'veux pas aller en cours ! couina-t-il.

- Je m'en fout ! Maintenant tu t'habilles et on y va !

- Han ! Même pas je mange ?

- P'tain Tom ! Tu manges si tu veux ! Mais par pitié passe la seconde ! Et après c'est moi qui suis irrécupérable au lit ! »

Bill fit demi-tour et sortit, laissant Tom étalé à terre et tirant la langue derrière son dos.

« Gngn ! Tu t'habilles et on y va ! répéta-t-il en imitant son frère. Et puis quoi encore ! J'ai pas envie d'aller en cours moi ! En plus le jeudi j'ai un emplois du temps à chier ! »

Malgré ses quelques réflexions de bonne humeur, Tom s'était relevé et quelque peu soucieux d'arriver en retard, avait accélérer sa préparation.

oOoOo

La journée était à présent presque terminée, il ne lui restait plus que deux heures de cours. Il ne lui restait plus que deux heures de…

« NEIIIN ! Je déteste le sport ! hurla Tom alors qu'il se changeait dans les vestiaires. En plus on a gym ! Quelle merde !

- Te plaints pas Tom, ça pourrait être pire… répliqua un garçon de sa classe.

- Qu'est ce qui pourrait être pire que deux heures de gym ?

- Trois heures de gym ! rit l'autre aux éclats en sortant des vestiaires laissant Tom, bon dernier une fois de plus.

- Gngn ! Même pas drôle ! »

Le jeune dreadé finit de se changer et rejoignit ses camarades de classe sur le praticable de gym. A peine fut-il assit que leur professeur expliqua les consignes du cours à venir.

« Comme vous le savez, il ne reste que trois cours en comptant celui-ci, avant l'évaluation. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui vous allez former des groupes de cinq qui servirons de rotations le jour J. Vous terminez vos enchaînements aujourd'hui et si vous voulez je peux vous pré-évaluer… »

La prof n'était pas particulièrement méchante, elle était même "sympathique"… Une jeune femme plutôt grande, fine mais musclée, brune, les cheveux longs, avec une jolie visage. Le seul problème c'est qu'elle était prof de sport ! Et Tom n'appréciait vraiment pas le sport ! Il ne restait qu'un ou deux cours avant l'évaluation finale et bien entendu, Tom n'avait rien fait durant les séances précédentes. Tous les groupes étaient casiment formés et Tom n'était dans aucun d'entre eux. Il n'était pas nul. Il était même quelque peu doué en gym, mais sa mauvaise volonté vis-à-vis du sport était devenu légendaire. Une fille cependant l'interpella.

« Hey ! Tom ! Tu veux pas venir dans notre groupe ? On a encore une place !

- Euh… Désolé, le cours me motive pas trop…

- Ah… Tu préfères être avec ton frère peut-être ? »

Tom réagit au quart de tour. Être avec Bill ? Et puis quoi encore ! Vu la manière dont il le traitait depuis deux jours, Tom préférait être avec n'importe qui, plutôt qu'avec son frère !

« Nein ! J'arrive ! J'arrive ! »

Tom se précipita vers le groupe des quatre filles sans jeter un coup d'œil vers son soit disant frère. Mais une main le retint.

« Was… ?

- Tom, est-ce que tu as un groupe ? »

Au plus grand soulagement de ce dernier, ce n'était que la prof.

« Ja ! Je suis avec Sarah et ses potes ! répondit-il rayonnant.

- Nein !

- …

- Tu ne peux pas te mettre avec des filles Tom.

- Warum ?

- Parce que les groupes ne peuvent pas être mixte.

- Hein ?! Mais c'est quoi ce cours sexiste ?!

- Mais non ! Seulement les garçons et les filles ne font pas les mêmes agrès, tu ne peux donc pas te mettre dans un groupe de filles !

- …

- Tu n'as donc pas de groupe ?

- Euh… bah… nein !

- Attends ! On va régler ça ! »

Tom fit un bref tour d'horizon. Tous les groupes de garçons étaient déjà composés de cinq membres. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le groupe de son frère. Ouf ! Lui aussi était dans un groupe de cinq : il ne serait pas avec lui !

« Bon écoute, tu n'as cas te mettre dans le groupe de Johann. Vous serez six, mais ce n'est pas très grave.

- D'ac ! souffla-t-il avant de se diriger vers le dénommé Johann. »

Johann était une bonne connaissance des jumeaux. Ils ne se fréquentaient pas assez pour se considérer comme des amis mais s'entendaient à merveille. Johann était un garçon plutôt mignon, brun, les yeux sombres, sensiblement de la même taille que Tom. En s'approchant Tom chercha qui pouvait bien être dans le groupe de Jo, quand son regard se posa à nouveau sur son jumeau. Celui-ci se tenait derrière Johann et ne semblait pas ravi, voir même dégoûté. Ce pourrait-il que… ?

« Et bien Bill ! T'en fait une de ces têtes ! C'est parce que ton frère et avec nous que tu fais la gueule ?

- Très drôle Jo ! sourit l'intéressé du mieux qu'il put. »

Le sourire de Tom s'estompa aussitôt. Ce ne pouvait pas être possible ! La prof l'avait calé avec son frère !

« Et c'est repartit pour deux heures de cours de merde… ! gémit-il en s'approchant des autres.

- Je t'emmerde Tom ! répliqua le brun. J'avais pas non plus envie d'être avec un boulet comme toi ! »

- TA GUEULE ! Je t'ai rien demandé Spike ! »

Son vis-à-vis le fusilla du regard.

« Tu me cherches là ?!

- Tout à fait ! »

D'autres élèves s'étaient rassemblés autour des deux frères qui étaient prêt à se sauter dessus.

« Oh ! Et les gars, calmez-vous ! C'est pas le moment de foutre la merde ! intervint Jo juste à temps.

- Désolé Jo ! Mais je veux pas de ce boulet dans notre équipe ! rétorqua Bill.

- Oh pardon ! Tu as peur que je tache ta réputation !? Moi non plus j'ai pas envie d'être avec toi ! Alors fout-moi la paix !

- Mais je t'em…

- VOS GUEULES A TOUS LES DEUX ! hurla Jo, les séparant. On s'en fout de ce que vous voulez ou pas ! On a une évaluation bientôt, alors vous êtes gentils les gars et vous vous ignorez pendant deux heures ! C'est pas trop vous demander, nein ?! »

Un dernier échange de regard haineux et les jumeaux s'éloignèrent. La suite du cous d'EPS se passa sans autres incidents. Tom tenta même de profiter de l'agitation du cours pour se glisser à nouveau dans les vestiaires et esquiver la fin du cours. Malheureusement une voix le reprit à l'ordre.

« Tom Kaulitz !

- Et merde…

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire par là ?

- J'vais boire M'dame !

- Alors dès que tu sera revenu, je veux que tu passes devant moi au saut.

- Ja !

- Et ne passes pas trop de temps aux toilettes, sinon je viens te chercher ! »

Tom soupira. Quelle honte ! Se faire griller par la prof ! Tom aperçut son frère ricaner mais préféra l'ignorer et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Il but et se rafraîchit vite fait la figure avant de revenir dans la salle.

« Montre-moi quel saut tu feras à l'évaluation. Je te pars à gauche.

- Et puis quoi encore… ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais te faire un super saut genre la "lune"(2)… ricana le dreadé entre ses dents avant de s'élancer. »

Tom courut droit devant lui, prit appuie sur le trampoline, posa les mains, puis les pieds sur la table de saut et se redressa avant de descendre par un petit saut minable. Bill qui surveillait son frère depuis le début éclata de rire en voyant la prestation grandiose de son frère. La prof semblait déçu. Tom fit demi-tour avec un sourire ravi barrant son visage.

« Tom…

- Ja ?

- Tu ne serais pas entrain de te moquer de moi là ?!

- … »

Tom mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Il n'allait tout de même pas avouer à la prof qu'elle avait raison et qu'il avait tout simplement la flemme de faire autre chose.

« Nein… C'est juste que…

- C'est juste que tu es le plus grand de tous les flemmard Tom Kaulitz !

- … »

Shit !

« Tu vas être gentil et me montrer ton VRAI saut ! Celui qui est inscrit sur ta feuille !

- …

- Compris ? Tu repasses tout de suite !

- Mais M'dame c'est la fin du cours !

- Tant pis pour toi alors ! Je veux que tu me montres ta lune ! Tu la passait très bien avant alors tu n'as pas de raison d'en être dispenser cette fois-ci !

- Aber…

- Maintenant Tom ! »

Tom soupira, calla ses mains dans ses poches et se dirigea pour la seconde fois vers la piste d'élan.

« Et c'est partit mon quiqui… murmura-t-il avant de s'élancer à nouveau. »

Une fois de plus il courut droit devant lui, mais cette fois-ci un peu plus vite. Il posa ses mains plus loin sur la table pour pouvoir monter ses jambes à la verticale. Jambes, qui d'ailleurs, ne montèrent pas assez haut et firent basculer le pauvre Tom en boule de l'autre côté. Ce dernier se relava et jeta un regard noir à son frère qui ne pouvait plus se retenir tellement le spectacle semblait amusant.

« Bon très bien ! C'est la fin du cours ! Rangez les tapis et vous pouvez partir ! »

Tom fut soulagé et se dirigea lui aussi vers la sortie.

« Nein ! Pas toi Tom ! Je veux que tu réessayes encore une fois. »

Celui-ci croisa les bras, la moue déçu, et se dirigea pour la troisième fois vers la piste d'élan. La salle était vide à présent et seul Johann et Bill était resté pour voir le dernier saut du jeune garçon. Ce qui lui déplut fortement. Sa prof était toujours sur la gauche, prête à le parer en cas de chute. Après une course rapide, Tom posa ses mains sur le saut et monta à l'équilibre sans difficultés. Mais au moment de retomber en souplesse de l'autre côté, Tom sentit son corps basculer et l'entraîner sur la gauche. Tout se passa très rapidement. Le dreadé tourna la tête vers le sol pour anticiper sa chute. La prof se précipita pour rattraper le garçon, alors que celui-ci se retint du bras droit à la table du mieux qu'il put et tandis son bras gauche pour ne pas tomber sur sa prof. Il y eut un bruit sinistre. Un "clac" résonna dans la tête de Tom tandis que son corps retombait lourdement sur sa prof. Johann n'eut pas le temps de réagir mais Bill, quant à lui, était devenu tout pâle…

« Tom… »

Tom se retrouva allongé sur le dos, le bras brûlant, son professeur à moitié assommée à côté de lui… Son bras… Son bras lui faisait mal… Bill se précipita vers les deux corps étendus au sol, suivit de près par Johann. Tom se redressa violemment et poussa un hurlement de douleur.

« Mon bras ! Mon bras… Nein ! Pas mon bras… »

Deux traînées coulaient le long de ses joues. Tom fut pris d'un vertige. Bill força son frère à s'allonger. Johann prit son portable et composa le numéro des secours. La prof encore sous le choc, devint toute pâle en apercevant Tom couché à ses côtés. Tom ne pensait plus qu'à son bras… son bras… Il ne fallait pas… Nein… Il ne pourrait plus jouer de la gratte, il ne pourrait plus... Il ne pourrait plus... Son bras gauche formait encore un angle étrange sur le tapis. Ils attendirent durant de longues minutes. Bill n'osant pas toucher son frère de peur de lui faire mal. Johann se rongeant les ongles en attendant l'ambulance. Leur professeur, pâle, ne pouvant plus dire un seul mot. Et Tom, gémissant de douleur.

« Tiens bon Tom… Ça… Ça va aller… balbutia-t-il plus pour se rassurer lui-même que sa moitié.

- Bill… Mon bras… J'ai mal… »

On entendit au loin les sirènes… Tom sombra dans l'inconscience…

_Dann wird alles gut_

_Dann wird alles gut_

_Wird alles gut_

_Alles gut…_

A suivre… 

(1) Ce n'est pas Samy Deluxe au téléphone. C'est juste que Tom à un de ses titres en sonnerie.

(2) J'explique au cas où… La "lune" est un saut qui se réalise au saut de cheval en gym. En gros il faut monter à la verticale (comme un équilibre) pour ensuite redescendre en souplesse de l'autre côté.

**lexique :**

HALLO ! salut !

'Morgen 'bjour

Wie geht's ? comment ça va ?

Schön bien

--- Ce chapitre est plus court que les autres, mais j'étais en raid en montagne pendant trois jours et j'avais pas mal de boulot et j'ai pas eut trop le temps d 'écrire… Pour les fans de Tom ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'est pas mort ! C'est à peu prés tout, bonne lecture ! Bonne rentrée à tous ! tchuss

Reviews… ?


	5. Chapter 5

Jumelité 

**Auteur :** _heureusement que je fais du copier-coller parce que y'a certain truc que j'arrête pas de répéter… !_

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

**Note 1 :** Ah… Après un petit chapitre bien court et bien sadique (j'ai dit sadique ?! Je ne suis pas sadique ! Enfin si… mais pas là ! Je sais c'est difficile à croire ! XD) voilà un chapitre plus long que le précédent et qui avance dans l'histoire ! Et nan, malheureusement, elle ne va pas évoluer de la manière dont certaines personnes pourraient l'imaginer ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, chères-personnes-qui-espèrent-que-l'histoire-va-évoluer-comme-vous-l'espérez (c'est français ça ?!) c'est bientôt les vacances de noël ! (là je suis sadique…)

**Note 2 :** Malheureusement je suis parti(e) une semaine à Paris avec le bahut alors j'ai pris du retard mais j'vous promets que je finirai ce chapitre pour les vacances !

**Note 3 :** Euh… N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous trouvez que l'enchaînement des péripéties est un peu (trop?) rocambolesque : Tom n'a pas beaucoup de chance en ce moment… !!

**Réponses aux reviews :**

So dream of the life, Pauline et Shu --- bien voilâ, comme promis, la suite ! Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews !

Chise --- Tadaaam la suite ! Et oui comme quoi Bill a un petit côté sadique, mais t'inquiète il va chercher à se rattraper… Mais nan ! Il n'y a AUCUN sous entendu dans cette fic lol et PEUT-ETRE bien qu'ils vont se rapprocher avec l'accident… Mais ne soit pas si méchante avec Bab, elle n'a encore rien fait et puis elle ne connaît pas Bill en tant que personne (pour l'instant) mais uniquement comme chanteur de Tokio Hotel, elle est fan.

Alia --- Oui, moi aussi j'aime toujours autant l'histoire (xD) mais ce qui me fait le plus plaisir ceux sont les reviews, merci… Je ne t'en veux pas du tout si tes reviews sont coupées (au pire tu peux me les envoyer sur mon adresse…) et puis moi aussi j'arrête pas de faire des erreurs de manip sur ce site - -' Bab va devenir importante (mais j'en dis pas plus) mais là, dans ce chapitre elle s'amuse à bien faire chier Tom (ça va que c'est pas tout le temps ) néanmoins (j'adore ce mot xD) j'avais besoin d'introduire le fait qu'elle devient peu à peu la pote de Tom et qu'elle a son numéro. Nan, je ne suis pas sadique !xD

Bill love --- Wouhaaa ! Le 'trop' en majuscule et tout et tout… pfiu… Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir ! Mais c'est bien le sport… mais ça fait mal !! xD (je te l'assure…)

Bab --- Mais t'es malade de v'nir mettre une reviews ici toi !? Elles veulent toutes ta peau !! Et c'est pas bien de faire du chantage genre : "si vous êtes gentilles je demande à l'auteur de faire du yaoi" et c'est pas gentil non plus de me faire chier avec hide (salope!) T'inquiète j'écrirai quand même la suite mais pour ce qui est du yaoi, c'est pas moi qui décide (nyark nyark nyark)! Kusse (--' mais arrête avec ton "lowënbaby"…)

Chapitre 5 :

Des voix… Des voix tournoyaient autour de lui. Tom n'arrivait pas à assimiler tout ce qu'elles lui disaient. Un visage se pencha sur lui. Tout était flou. Un visage au teint pâle. Un visage magnifique, celui d'un ange peut-être. L'ange semblait inquiet, d'où la pâleur de son visage probablement.

« Tom… »

Une voix angélique, un son authentique… Tom aurait voulu rester allongé là, à écouter cette voix, il était si bien, mais deux poignes le saisirent et le secouèrent légèrement.

« Tom !

- Was… ? »

La réponse de Tom parut soulager l'ange car un sourire illumina son visage.

« P'tain Tom ! reprit l'ange.

- …

- Ca va pas de nous faire une peur pareille !

- Bill…

- Was ?

- Ah… C'est que toi… souffla Tom dépité en réalisant que "l'ange" n'était que son jumeau.

- Comment ça c'est que moi ? répliqua l'intéressé en fronçant les sourcils.

- Alors, il est où notre blessé ? demanda une voix forte. »

Tom se redressa.

« Ah… Te voilà ! Tu peux te lever ? »

Une femme s'approcha de lui pour l'aider et, grimaçant de douleur, Tom se mit debout.

« On dirait bien que ça va…

- Bon alors, ça s'est passé comment ? demanda le pompier.

- Et bien euh… bredouilla la prof en se massant douloureusement le front.

- Vous aussi vous êtes blessée ?

- Nein, ça va aller… souffla-t-elle tandis que l'autre femme lui tendait une compresse, rien qu'une petite bosse.

- Et toi, jeune homme que t'est-il arrivé ?

- Bien j'étais entrain de faire un saut sur le cheval et 'chui tombé.

- Le cheval… ? »

Un troisième pompier sortit du camion et vint les rejoindre.

« Du saut de cheval, de la table de saut quoi !

- Ah… Très bien. Tu peux me donner ton nom, prénom et ton âge, bitte ?

- Ja ! Tom Kaulitz, j'ai 16 ans… »

Le dernier venu tenait une feuille et y notait tout ce que Tom lui disait.

« Tom Kaulitz… Tom Kaulitz… Ton nom me dit quelque chose… On se serait pas déjà vu quelque part ?

- C'est fort possible ! rit le blessé.

- Bon a part ça, Tom Kaulitz, raconte-moi comment ça s'est passé. »

Tom fit un résumé de la situation, toujours sous le regard attentif des pompiers, puis l'homme examina son bras qu'il tenait replié, collé contre son corps.

« Bon, ça ne m'a pas l'air très très grave ! puis s'adressant au prof. Ne vous inquiétez pas, on va l'amener à l'hôpital, ils lui feront quelques radios et puis voilà ! Vous voulez qu'on vous envoie un veto ?!

- Un veto ? répéta Johann, qui émergeait enfin, sans comprendre.

- Pour le saut de cheval ! rit nerveusement Tom en suivant les pompiers. »

Alors qu'il entrait à l'arrière du camion en compagnie de la femme, Bill s'approcha et demanda timidement s'il pouvait monter avec son frère. Elle le fit s'asseoir à côté de ce dernier. L'ambiance était encore tendue et Bill n'osait pas jeter un coup d'œil vers son frère tandis que lui, serrait les dents pour contenir sa douleur. Ce fut la femme qui rompit la glace :

« Alors comme ça vous êtes frères ?

- Jumeau même, acquiesça le brun. Le dreadé que vous voyez là, est la personne que j'aime le plus au monde… J'crois que je pourrai jamais le haïr, même s'il m'envoyait chier de toutes ses forces ! sourit-il pour lui même : c'état sa manière de s'excuser.

- Et bien tu as bien de la chance d'avoir un frère qui t'aime autant ! sourit-elle à Tom. Je ne t'ai pas mis d'écharpe pour ton coude car le trajet est très cours et que l'on t'aurait fait mal plus qu'autre chose. »

L'intéressé acquiesça d'un signe de tête mais tout en gardant les dents serrées. Le camion freina. Tom passa devant son frère et lui souffla un faible « danke schön für alles » avant de descendre du véhicule. Ils passèrent tous ensemble l'entrée et se dirigèrent vers le service des urgences. Une infirmière de garde s'approcha d'eux :

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

- Ce jeune homme est tombé sur son coude gauche à la fin de son cours de gym.

- Très bien. Suis-moi, je vais t'installer en attendant le chirurgien. »

A ce mot, un frisson parcouru le corps de Tom. Un chirurgien ? Pour une simple chute ? Une main sur son bars le fit sursauter et il tourna la tête : c'était Bill. Ce dernier abordait son magnifique sourire, une fois de plus.

« Ne t'inquiète pas… Ils appellent toujours un chirurgien, c'est le médecin de garde… chuchota-t-il à son oreille. »

Tom répondit lui aussi par un mince sourire, essayant de se rassurer lui-même.

« Bon alors je vous le laisse, conclut le pompier avant de s'en aller, accompagné des deux autres. »

La jeune femme conduisit les deux garçons un peu plus loin, elle referma le rideau et les laissa seuls. Tom s'assit sur la chaise tandis que son frère se posa sur le lit. Les minutes passèrent, passèrent longuement. Aucun des deux n'osait entamer la conversation. Bill tourna la tête pour contempler son frère. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Tom tourna la tête à son tour et un sourire fendit son visage alors que Bill devenait rouge de honte, constatant qu'il avait toujours la bouche ouverte, tel un poisson hors de l'eau.

« T'as une tête de sushi !

- C'est toi le sushi géant ! répliqua le brun.

- Je m'en fous, c'est bon les sushi !

- Gngn…

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

-… »

Bill trouva un intérêt soudain à ses pieds en se rendant compte qu'il n'avez rien à dire à son frère. Il aurait voulu s'excuser mais ne savez pas trop comment s'y prendre.

« Nein… C'est bon… »

Tom se leva et vint s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de son frère.

« T'es sure que tu veux rien me dire ?

- …

- C'est con d'avoir la bouche ouverte comme ça ! ricana le châtain.

- Gngn… T'occupe !

- Tu pensais à quoi ?

- Hein… ?

- Tu pensais à quoi pour avoir la bouche ouverte comme ça ?

- Mais à rien j'te dis ! rougit le brun le regard fuyant.

- Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeez ! Dis-moiiiiiiiiiii ! supplia l'autre en posant sa main sur la cuisse de son frère. »

Que voulait-il ? Tom était-il devenu fou ? Le pire c'est qu'il ne pensait réellement à rien ! Bill regarda la main de son frère et déglutit.

« Tu… Tu as… Tu as moins mal ?

- Was ?

- A ton bras… Il te fait moins mal ? »

Tom regarda son coude et essaya de le plier à l'aide de son autre bras. Bill fut soulagé, d'une part car son frère ne semblait pas trop souffrir et d'autre part car il avait enlevé sa main. Tom poussa un petit cri qui affola son vis-à-vis.

« Tom !

- Nein, nein… Ca va… rechigna-il.

- T'es… T'es sur ? »

Bill se rapprocha de son frère et lui soutint l'épaule. C'est fou ce qu'un bras peut sembler lourd parfois !

« Tsss… grimaça le blessé.

- Ca… Ca va… ?

- Scheiße ! J'arrive plus à supporter mon bras… »

Des larmes commencèrent à perler au coin des yeux de Tom, ce qui eut pour effet de paniquer encore plus son jumeau.

« Attends… J'vais t'aider ! »

Bill se mit à genoux et se serra à nouveau contre son frère.

« Euh… Le mieux, c'est que tu te tournes, comme ça je pourrais mieux t'aider… souffla le brun. »

Tom s'exécuta et les deux garçons se retrouvèrent face à face. Bill passa son bras droit sous le bras blessé de son frère et entoura sa taille de l'autre. Tom avait les yeux brillants et serrait les dents pour ne pas gémir. A cette vision, le brun resserra son étreinte. Ils étaient tellement proches que Bill sentait le souffle chaud de son frère sur son visage et il baissa la tête de peur de croiser le regard de son vis-à-vis. Il sentit ses joues se teintaient de rose et ses oreilles étaient en feux.

« Bill… »

Tom avait les yeux fermés. Bill frémit en entendant son nom et approcha son visage plus près encore.

« Bill… Bi… »

Tom ouvrit soudainement les yeux au contact de son frère, les lèvres de Bill étaient douces et légèrement sucrées. Tom referma doucement les yeux pour savourer cet instant. Tout aussi lentement, la main de Bill remonta, lentement, lentement et se logea sous le t-shirt de son homologue. Tom était brûlant. Délicatement il caressa la peau de son frère et se rapprocha avec tendresse de son corps. Si seulement cet instant pouvait durer une éternité… Ils étaient si bien tous les deux, assis là, sans sous-entendus, sans arrières pensés, sans attirance particulière, ils étaient simplement bien. La douleur s'apaisait peu à peu. Le rideau s'ouvrit à la volée et Tom repoussa son frère qui manqua de chuter. Par chance l'homme, d'une cinquantaine d'année, était entrain de lire un bloc note et n'avait pas levé la tête en entrant. Les deux garçons rougirent violemment.

« Et bien, il fait si chaud que ça ? demanda-t-il amusé en voyant la tête des frères.

- Nein, c'est que… »

L'homme sourit sans réellement attendre de réponse et se replongea dans sa lecture.

« Tom Kaulitz… Alors comme ça tu as fait une chute en gymnastique pendant ton cours… ?

- Ja… acquiesça l'intéressé avant d'entamer une nouvelle fois son récit. »

Pourquoi les médecins ne se concertaient-ils jamais avant de venir lui parler ? C'était bien la troisième ou la quatrième fois qu'il devait répéter ce qui lui était arrivé.

« Très bien, suis-moi, on va te faire des radios, puis il ajouta à l'adresse de Bill qui s'était relevé, vous, vous restez ici en attendant. »

Tom se redressa, sans un regard de la part de son jumeau, et suivit le chirurgien dans une petite salle où il s'assit sous une grosse machine. Un autre homme entra, probablement le radiologue, et s'approcha de Tom.

« Salut ! Alors c'est pour le bras gauche ?

- Le coude… souffla Tom désespéré : ils ne se concertaient vraiment jamais.

- D'ac, d'ac, d'ac ! Tend-moi ton bras alors, on va commencer. »

Quoi ?! Mais ce gars était con ou quoi ? Tendre le bras alors qu'il arrivait à peine à supporter sa présence ?

« Aber… C'est à dire que… Que j'y arrive pas moi !

- Nein, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'aider ! »

L'homme saisit le poignet et l'épaule de Tom et entreprit de tendre son bras. C'est sans douceur et après maintes plaintes et tentatives de résistance de la part de Tom que l'homme réussit à poser un bras inerte et endolori sur la table d'examen, puis il s'éloigna.

« SCHEIßE ! Mais quel con ce gars ! Si je n'avais pas le bras pété, maintenant c'est le cas, siffla le dreadé avec haine. Connard ! »

Mais il n'y avait plus personne pour lui répondre, le radiologue était déjà passé de l'autre côté de la vitre pour lancer la première session d'analyses. Tom éprouva un grand sentiment de solitude, ne pouvant plus pester sur personne, excepté lui-même. Il ne sentait plus son bras… son bras… Sans son bras il ne pourrait probablement plus jouer de la gratte, donc ne plus jouer avec les autres membres de Tokio Hotel, en plus de ça les dates de leur tournée arrivait à grand pas, il ne pourrait plus enchaîner ses riffs, ne pourrait accompagner la voix angélique de Bill… Bill… Pourquoi ce baiser ? Tom se surprit entrain de rougire et se maudit :

« Mais c'est LUI qui m'a embrassé ! Pas MOI ! »

Le dreadé fut sortit de sa réflexion par l'homme qui revint pour, une fois de plus, lui tordre le bras dans tous les sens possibles et inimaginables. Il grimaça exagérément pour embêter l'homme qui repartit une nouvelle fois derrière sa vitre. Quelques longues minutes plus tard, Tom put enfin sortir de l'hôpital en compagnie de sa mère venue les chercher, lui, son frère et son nouveau bras rafistolé au plâtre humide. Tom ne mangea pas, il était bien trop las et déprimé par la situation : fracture sans déplacement du cartilage de croissance du coude gauche. La seule bonne nouvelle dans tout ça, c'est qu'il allait probablement encore grandir ! Il monta donc dans sa chambre, verrouilla la porte et s'assis sur le rebord la fenêtre. Il regarda les flocons tomber, sans vraiment les voir. Dehors il faisait froid. Il rêvassa ainsi durant presque une heure lorsqu'un bruit le fit sortir de sa torpeur : c'était son ordinateur. Tom descendit de son perchoir et s'approcha de l'appareil avec une lassitude déconcertante. Sur l'écran il put lire :

« Bab vient de se connecter »

Tom esquissa un mince sourire avant de s'asseoir sur son lit et de poser l'ordinateur devant lui.

Bab : Hallo du ! Wie geth's ?

Tom : Bof…

Bab : Warum ? Qu'est qu'y a ?

Tom : J'me suis fracturer le bras !

Bab : Toll ! T'as fait ça comment ?

Tom : --' 

Bab : Was ?

Tom : Nein, c'est juste que j'ai passé ma soirée à raconter à 50 médecins différents ce qui m'était arrivé !

Bab : J'te force pas, c'est pas rav' ! Ca doit d'ja pas être drôle de se casser un truc juste avant les vacances !

Tom : Attend, fracture sans déplacement du cartilage de croissance du coude gauche ! 'Faut être doué, j'te jure pour se fracturer quelque chose sans le faire bouger !

Bab : Au moins tu sais que tu vas encore grandir ! xD

Tom : --' Ja… J'me suis dit la même chose…

Bab : Aber… T'as fait comment pour te le casser sans le bouger ?

Tom : Bien… En fait j'me suis déboîté le coude et après il s'est remis tout seul…

Bab : Beurk ! Passe-moi les détails sanglants ! xD

Tom : TT C'est pas toi qui es à plaindre…

Tom : Ce qui me fait le plus chier, c'est que je vais galérer à jouer de la gratte avec mon plâtre !

Bab : Tu fais aussi de la gratte ?

Tom : Hein ? Ja… warum ? 

Bab : Bien en fait, je trouve que tu ressembles beaucoup au vrai Tom…

Et hop, c'était une gaf de plus pour notre champion Tom qui les enchaînaient en ce moment ! Comment allait-elle réagir si elle découvrait que Tom était LE Tom : l'unique guitariste du groupe Tokio Hotel ? Avait-elle compris ?

Tom : Ah bon… Tu trouves ?

Bab ne répondait pas… Encore dix secondes et Tom serait complètement submergé par l'angoisse… C'était vrai, après tout, il lui avait menti et elle avait à sa disposition, pour se venger, de nombreuses informations diverses comme par exemple son numéro de portable ! Tom déglutit : 7 secondes… 6… 3…

Bab : Bien… Tu t'appelles Tom (mais c'est peut-être un pseudo après tout') tu as un frère qui s'appelle Bill, tu fais de la gratte, t'es allemand… etc

Tom : En même temps je dois pas être le seul Tom en Allemagne moi ! Nein ?

Tom : Bab… ?

Tom : …

Bab ne répondait pas… Dans le pire des cas, il pouvait passer en ville le lendemain et changer de portable.

Tom : Hey… ?

Tom : Youhou t'es toujours là ?

Tom : Bab ?

Toujours pas de réponse… Si ça se trouvait elle était entrain de quadriller le signal de son ordinateur et dans trente secondes Tom allait voir défiler une centaine de journalistes et fan en délires dans sa chambre ?!

Tom : Bab ?

Tom : Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaab

Bab : Ja ? Désolé mon frère voulait que je fasse un truc…

Bab : Wouhaaa ! Et bien, on dirait que tu étais pressé de me parler toi ! xD

Tom : --' C'est pas drôle ! J'ai cru que tu étais partie et tout et tout…

Bab : Et ?

Tom : Bien je sais pas ! Que tu me trahisses ou un truc dans le genre !

Bab : Pourquoi je devrais te trahires ?

Tom : On sait jamais… --'

Bab : T'es vraiment trop drôle Tom ! lol

Tom : Ah bon ?!

Bab : Attends tu crois que si je croisais LE Tom Kaulitz sur Internet, je m'empresserais de vendre son numéro de portable et tout le reste rien que pour quelques € ou pour être connue ?

Tom : Y'en a bien qui le font…

Bab : Ja ! Mais pas moi ! lol

Bab : Bon et sinon, pour ton bras ? T'en as pour combien de temps ?

Tom : Normalement dans 10 jours, je retourne à l'hôpital et il m'enlève peut-être ce plâtre à la con !

Bab : Cool ! Demande à ton frère d'écrire quelque chose dessus ! hi hi

Tom : Cool ? Ca me fait quand même 10 jours sans gratter !

Bab : Tu peux vraiment pas ?

Tom : Pas bête, j'demanderais à Bill de faire un dessin. Bien je sais pas trop en fait… Disons que je suis plâtré jusqu'au coude !

Bab : oO' A ce point ?!

Tom : Ja !

Bab : Bah… Au pire, je passerai chez toi et j'te tiendrai compagnie !

Tom ??? Et comment tu feras ? Je croyais que tu habitais en France ?

Bab : Ja, mais c'est les vacances et je passe une semaine dans ma famille pour le réveillon de Noël !

Tom : Et elle habite où ta famille ?

Bab : Magdeburg, je sais pas si tu connais…

Tom : JA ! J'habite juste à côté ! Un bled paumé dans la forêt, Loitsche ! hé hé hé

Bab : Bien tu vois ça te fais un point commun avec LE vrai Tom ! xD

Tom : --' C'est lui qui me copie !!

Bab : lol

Tom : Et tu arrives quand ?

Bab : Je pars le vendredi après les cours parce que j'habite loin !

Tom : Ah bah tu seras là bientôt alors !

Bab : Ja J'vais pouvoir prendre soin de mon p'tit Tom !

Tom : --' 'kay !

Bab : Tu pourrais être un peu plus enthousiaste !

Tom : YouhouuU !

Bab : lol Mieux

Bab : 'schuldi… J'dois te laisser…

Tom : Warum ?

Bab : Ma mère est passée et elle a pas beaucoup apprécié que je sois encore devant l'écran !

Tom : D'ac, d'ac, d'ac ! Tchüss a+

Bab : Tchu' 

Tom : Küsse 3

Bab : Rooo… T'es trop kawaii! Hi hi hiii hi 3

/Bab est hors ligne/

Finalement tout s'était bien passé, Tom avait, à présent, au moins une alliée dans la bataille ! Bataille ? Quelle bataille ?

« Wouha ! Je ferai mieux d'aller me coucher moi ! Gute nacht ! »

Tom éteignit son ordinateur et le posa sur la pile à côté de son lit, qui lui servait de table de nuit, avant de se glisser sous les draps et tenter de s'endormir. Il s'allongea sur le dos et réfléchit longuement : comment trouver une position confortable pour dormire avec ce plâtre à la con ?! Il se tourna sur le côté gauche, mais son coude lui faisait mal et l'empêchait d'être totalement allongé. Il essaya donc sur le côté droit, mais cette fois-ci il ne sut que faire de son bras inerte et replié. Il était impossible pour lui de dormir à plat dos, il arrivait à dormir assis et dans toutes les positions les plus étranges, mais s'il se mettait sur le dos, il ne fermerait pas l'œil de la nuit ! Au final, il se mit à plat ventre, en boule, le bras relevé et légèrement tordu : sa position préférée ! Puis il ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

oOoOo

Le réveil sonna. Tom s'éveilla avec lenteur et esquissa un mouvement pour choper et faire taire son portable.

« KYAAA… ARG ! Ich bin so blöd »

Tom avait hurlé dans toute la maison : à présent en plus d'avoir mal au coude, il aurait l'épaule démantelée, en compote, totalement bousillée ! Son frère déboula dans la chambre.

« Tom !? »

Mais Bill n'obtint aucune réponse dudit Tom.

« Tom… ? »

Un grognement émergea de l'autre côté du lit.

« Tom ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Bill grimpa sur le lit et le traversa pour aider son frère à se relever.

« Je visite le parterre de ma chambre ! Warum ?

- Nein, comme ça… Je peux visiter aussi ?

- Nein ! C'est privé ! Na !

- Ah bon, tant pis… répondit le brun en faisant mine de s'en aller. »

Tom tenta seul de remonter sur son lit mais constatant son grand handicap, il rappela son frère :

« Euh… T'auras le droit de visiter si tu m'aides…. bouda-t-il à l'attention du brun qui se rapprocha le sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu ne peux vraiment pas te passer de moi ! »

Il le tire et les deux s'assirent sur le lit du dreadé. Tom reprit :

« D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, pourquoi t'as fait ça hier soir ?!

- Quoi j'ai fait ?

- Ca ! »

A ces mots Tom plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de son jumeau.

« Ah ça…

- Ja !

- Bien t'avais mal au bras alors je voulais te consoler !

- Mais bien sûr ! Et tu consoles tous tes potes comme ça toi ? »

Puis ébouriffant le peu d'ordre qui régnait dans la tignasse châtain de Tom, il ajouta :

« Juste toi !

- Gngn… Touche pas à mes dreads toi !

- Alors bouge ! Le fait de t'être cassé…

- Fracturé ! le reprit Tom.

- … de t'être FRACTURé le coude, ne t'exempt pas de cours ! Tu viens, on va manger ?!

- 'Pas faim !

- Mais tu vas dépérire ! Et devenir tout squelettique ! »

Tom fixa longuement son jumeau avant de lâcher :

« C'est quoi cette expression de merde ?

- Je sais pas mon amour, je l'aime bien moi !

- Mais tu vas arrêter !

- Pourquoi ça Tomichou ?

- Parce que je t'emmerde Macky ! T'as gagné, je vais p'titdéjeuner !

- Youhou ! »

Bill chopa son frère par le seul bras valide qui lui restait et le tira hors de son lit, direction la cuisine. Ils commencèrent à manger. Mais tandis que Bill se régalait de tartines de Nutella, Tom, lui, osait à peine toucher à son chocolat chaud. Bill le remarqua.

« T'as-paf-faaaim(1) ? froufouta-t-il à la figure de son frère, la bouche encore pleine.

- Nein… Bill, t'es dégueux ! J'en ai partout maintenant ! couina le dreadé en s'essuyant. J'ai pas faim et de toute façon j'ai pas bien dormit…

- … »

Bill se stoppa en pleine mastication et regarda son frère fixement.

« Was… ? »

Bill ne répondit pas, avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et se précipita sur son frère.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fous… ? »

Mais pour toute réponse le brun plaqua sa main sur le front du châtain.

« T'es malade ? demanda Bill avec inquiétude tandis que l'autre le repoussait.

- Nein… Mais toi t'as du Nutella autour de la bouche !

- Ah…

- Dis pas "ah" comme ça toi ! Attends, je vais te l'enlever… »

Tom humidifia ses doigts avant de les passer autour de la bouche du barbouillé et enleva tout le chocolat.

« Voilà ! »

Par la suite, il voulut se débarrasser de cette pâte à tartinée quelque peu gluante mais alors qu'il allait prendre sa serviette, Bill saisit violemment sa main droite, la seule main valide de son frère, lui empêchant ainsi tout mouvement. Tom le regarda d'un air inquisiteur.

« Ca va pas de gaspiller tout ce Nutella ! protesta le brun.

- … »

Puis sans attendre de réponse, il immobilisa les doigts de son frère à deux mains et les approcha de son visage. Il saisit d'abord l'index entre ses lèvres et fit rouler sa langue sur la chair tout en fermant les yeux. Puis il attaqua ensuite le majeur, qu'il introduisit à son tour dans sa bouche. Bill commença un léger va-et-vient avec les doigts de son frère qui, déboussolé, regardait son frère s'amuser avec sa main, sans pouvoir se défendre. Le regard pétillant, Bill croisa celui de son frère et sourit largement. Il finit enfin par lâcher sa proie puis retourna s'asseoir à sa place et continua son festin. Tom, immobile et sans voix, regarda son frère manger. Celui-ci le considéra, se sentant dévisagé, et incita son vis-à-vis à manger lui aussi en poussant le pot de Nutella vers lui. Tom s'en saisit et réussit tant bien que mal, à badigeonner sa tartine de pâte chocolatée, ce qui fit bien rire l'autre. Heureusement pour lui, sa mère finit par descendre, elle aussi déjeuner, et aida le blessé à se nourrire.

Une demi-heure plus tard, après un petit déjeuner plus ou moins équilibré, et quelques difficultés pour certain, à s'habiller, les deux jumeaux partirent pour le lycée où ils arrivèrent une fois de plus, en retard ! Bill toqua, ou plutôt tenta de défoncer la porte avant d'entrer en cours d'histoire. Mais contre toute attente, ils ne furent pas accueillis par le sermon habituel de leur professeur. Elle les regarda même entrer, le regard plein de pitié, et leur demanda simplement d'aller s'asseoir à leur place et de sortir leurs affaires. Le cours reprit dans le silence. Enfin presque dans le silence… On entendait des chuchotements et quelques élèves se retournaient même parfois vers la table du fond, c'est-à-dire vers les jumeaux Kaulitz.

« Ah bah pour une fois, t'es utile Tom… murmura Bill à l'oreille de son frère.

- Hein… Warum ?

- Tout le monde est au courant pour ton coude ! Même la prof t'a pris en pitié ! Nyark nyark nyark

- Roooh… Ca va hein ?! Te fous pas de ma gueule !

- Mais je rigole ! Et puis c'est plutôt bien si même cette pouf de prof d'histoire est à nos p'tits soins !

- Ouais, mais profites-en bien parce que moi je suis plâtré que 10 jours !

- Tu peux pas le garder plus longtemps ?

- …

- Mais nein ! J'dec !

- Bill…

- Ja ?

- C'est pas drôle !

- Je sais !

- Bill…

- Ja ?

- Schnauze !

- Mais j'ai dit que je rigolais… !

- Même ! Na !

- Aber…

- Tu feras moins le malin quand une fan hystérique te sautera dessus !

- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu verras bien…

- Allez… Dis !

- Nein ! Tiens en attendant, fais-moi un truc sur le plâtre !

- 'Chui pas du bon côté…

- Bien on change de place !

- Was ?! Là, maintenant, tout de suite, au moment où je te parle ?!

- Ja ! »

Et sans plus attendre Tom se leva dans la ferme intention de changer de place avec son frère et tout cela en plein milieu d'un cours d'histoire on ne peut plus intéressant. Bill se leva à son tour, imitant son frère. La prof remarqua leur manège et arrêta son monologue interminable.

« Peut-on savoir ce que vous faites tous les deux ? demanda-t-elle les mains sur les hanches, l'air faussement stricte.

- Je vois pas très bien de ma place alors j'ai demandé à Bill de changer avec moi ! s'excusa le dreadé.

- Ah… Euh… Ja… Pas de problème… Mais faites-le sans bruits dans ces cas là, répondit-elle soudain confuse.

- Ja ! Excusez-nous Fräulein, renchérit le brun prêt à éclater de rire. »

Une fois assis, Bill se pencha à nouveau vers son frère pour lui souffler :

« J'hallucine ! Elle a rien dit c'te pouf ! »

Pour toute réponse, Tom lui sourit tandis qu'il attrapait un gros feutre dans sa trousse avant de le tendre à son frère. Bill le prit et dessina sur le bras de son frère jusqu'à la fin du cours. Lorsque la cloche sonna enfin, tout le monde se leva, rangea ses affaires et se rua vers la sortie. Seul Tom restait, se tordant dans tous les sens pour essayer de voir ce que son frère avait marqué sur le plâtre. Après quelques minutes de contorsion et voyant la prof s'approcher de lui, il se résigna et sortit de la classe le plus rapidement possible. Durant toute la matinée, voir même durant toute la journée, Tom supplia son frère de lui dire ce qu'il avait inscrit sur son bras, mais l'autre s'amusait à le faire languire.

« Tu me donnes quoi si je te dis ce que j'ai marqué ?

- Hein ?! Bien je sais pas moi… Ce que tu veux !

- Ce que je veux ? répéta l'intéressé soudain très passionné.

- Euh… ja.

- Hu hu ! On verra ça à la maison alors !

- Pas de truc degu' non plus !

- Tu as dit tout ! Alors tu verras bien quel sera ton châtiment ! »

Puis Bill s'enfuit en ricanant.

oOoOo

Le soir venu, Bill accepta enfin d'avouer ce qu'il avait marqué durant le cours d'histoire et compte tenu de la réaction de son frère, préféra attendre avant de lui infliger sa récompense. Tom s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et avait une fois de plus sauté le repas, ce qui devenait une habitude en ce moment, comme le fit remarquer Bill. Deux jours passèrent et c'était enfin les vacances de fêtes de fin d'année. Tom daigna enfin sortir de sa chambre, mort de faim. En effet, il n'avait pas réussit à trouver grand chose à emporter dans sa chambre, excepté le pot de Nutella (au plus grand désespoir de son frère) et n'avait quasiment pas mangé depuis deux jours. C'était donc un Tom affamé et épuisé qui sortit de sa chambre ce lundi 19 décembre au matin. Le dreadé (en bouillit) réussit tant bien que mal à descendre et atteindre la cuisine. Lança un faible « 'morgen… », au plus grand soulagement de sa mère et sous le regard noir de Bill qui remarqua l'absence de la pâte à tartiner, avant de s'effondrer sur sa chaise et d'engloutir tout ce qui lui passé sous la main.

« T'es pas mort en fin de compte ? taquina le brun.

- T'es triste ?! répondit le dreadé du tac au tac.

- Ca se pourrait bien… Et le Nutella ?

- Ah ! Lui, par contre, il est mort !

- T'as bien de la chance que Mutti en ait racheté !

- T'avais qu'à pas me marquer ce truc à la con sur le bras !

- … tenta Bill mais il fut coupé par sa mère.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a sur ton bras ?

- Nein ! Rien, rien ! hurlèrent presque les deux jumeaux en même temps. »

Puis ils se regardèrent, rouges et éclatèrent de rire. Le petit déjeuner continua dans la bonne humeur, les jumeaux saignant sans remords le nouveau pot de Nutella.

« HAN ! sursauta Tom soudain éclairé. On est lundi !

- Bravo Tom ! Tu as appris les jours de la semaine ! chicana le brun.

- Ha ha ! Tu feras moins le malin quand tu sauras qui va arriver tout à l'heure ! »

Bill stoppa tout mouvement.

« Comment ça… ?

- Ha ha !

- Tu parles de ton amie qui doit passer à la maison ? demanda la mère. »

Bill tourna la tête ver sa mère et devint pâle : sa mère était au courant et même pas lui ! Pourquoi allait-il moins faire le fier lorsqu'elle arriverait ?

« Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? tenta Bill.

- Je t'en ai parlé vendredi pendant le cours d'histoire ! »

Bill réfléchit longuement.

« Tu… Tu parles de la fan hystérique ?!

- Ja !

- T'es sérieux ?

- Mais nan ! T'inquiète ! C'est une pote ! Et juste elle connaît Tokio Hotel ! Voilà !

- Ah… Tu m'as fait peur ! souffla le brun rassuré. Au fait, oublie pas que tu me dois une récompense… chuchota-t-il pour ne pas que leur mère ne l'entende.

- Gngn…

- Pas de "gngn" qui tienne ! J'aurai une récompense un point c'est tout ! Nyark ! »

Après avoir mangé, ils débarrassèrent et la matinée se déroula le plus naturellement possible pour tout le monde, excepté pour Tom qui n'avait plus qu'une envie : exploser son plâtre ! Il était à présent posé sur son lit, sa gratte posée sur le ventre, il tordait son bras dans tous les sens pour pouvoir enchaîner le plus de riffs possibles, malgré la douleur casi-insoutenable de son coude. Il se surprenait même parfois à vouloir sortir son bras ou à hésiter à découper le plâtre. Son frère quant à lui était vautré sur le canapé, en bas devant la télé. Il zappait sur toutes les chaînes sans vraiment y prêter attention, le regard dans le vide. On sonna à la porte, à quelques pas seulement de l'écran, mais le brun ne l'entendit pas ou feinta de ne pas l'entendre. On sonna de nouveau une, puis deux, puis trois fois. Bill consentit enfin à se lever et las, il se dirigea vers la porte. Au moment où il posa la main sur la poignée, Tom déboula l'escalier quatre à quatre, sautant les dernières marches (2) en direction de son frère.

« BIIIIIIIIIIIILL, NEIN ! N'OUVRE PAS LA PORTE ! hurla le dreadé en plongeant vers son frère.

Bill tourna la tête vers celui-ci, mais continuant dans sa lancée, actionna la poignée et ouvrit la porte à l'inconnu.

« …

- Bill ?! »

A suivre… 

T'as-paf-faaaim ? Comme Bill a la bouche pleine, il dit un truc du genre : T'as pas faim ?!

Si, si,si ! Je vous assure que c'est possible de descendre les marches quatre à quatre et de sauter les dernières ! Pas étonnant qu'après il ait le bras dans le plâtre ! xD

**lexique :**

danke schön für alles merci beaucoup pour tout

Toll super

Küsse bisou

Gute nacht Bonne nuit

Ich bin so blöd Mais quel con je suis ! (en gros, disons que cette traduc' en français est plus stylé que "je suis si con")

froufouta-t-il (du verbe froufrouter) action de produire du bruit (en l'occurrence "froufrou") lorsque que l'on parle et que l'on a la bouche pleine. Essayez avec des biscuits style petit beurre, croquez 2 ou 3 fois et dites "froufrou", vous allez voir : ça marche !! (xD)

Schnauze ta gueule

Fräulein mademoiselle

Mutti maman

--- Oof ! J'ai enfin fini ! Pour tout vous dire ce n'est même pas moi qui aie posté ce chapitre tellement je suis à la bourre ! Pourquoi me direz-vous alors que je suis en vacances ? Tout simplement parce que demain matin je parts pour un stage en rivière (THE truc de ouf ) et qu'entre temps des gens viennent faire des travaux dans ma chambre et qu'il faut que je range mon ordi ! Enfin bref, on s'en fout un petit peu (bcp ?), c'était juste histoire de vous dire que j'avais terminé ce chapitre 5 !! Vilà !! Bonnes vacances et bonne lecture !

**Note 4 :** Euh… J'ai eut pas mal de problèmes et ma fan aussi, pour poster ce doc alors veillez m'excuser du retard !

**Note 5 :** Pour les personnes qui vont au(x) concert(s) de Tokio Hotel, profitez-s'en bien : vous n'imaginez pas la chance que vous avez !!

Merci à ma fan préféré qui a (essayé) de poster et à ma Marly pour les traductions küsse 33333348333

Reviews… ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Jumelité **

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **euh… nein… J'ai la flemme ! Et puis toute façon je mets la fin du précédent _(du chapitre je parle)_…

**Note 1 :** mode lowënbaby : ON _(nein c'était juste histoire de mettre une connerie de plus)_

**Note 2 :** Gomeeen !! Je sais, je sais, ça fait… euh… presque 3 mois que j'ai rien posté ! 'Faut me comprendre ! Entres les cours, le BAC _(d'ailleurs, soit dit en passant, me suis fait niqué(e))_, les vacances _(huhu)_ et le déménagement etc 'Fin bref tout ça pour vous dire que la suite est _(enfin)_ là ! Et puis soyez gentilles (_majorité de filles nein ?!_) on m'a pété mes lunettes lors du concert d'Arctic Monkeys, als me détruis les nyeux pour vous !

**Note 3 : **Je posterai probablement pas chez moi pasque j'ai pas le Net avant le 18 juiyé TT

**Note 4 : **Autre raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas posté plus tôt : j'ai écris une autre fic sur un autre groupe Deutschien _(Nevada Tan)_ elle aussi sur fanfic ! En concert à la Boule Noire _(Paris)_ le 10 juiyé !! TT

**Note 5 : **Allez savoir pourquoi, j'ai ma casquette als que je suis dans ma chambre… --'

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_**Bab :**_ oh oh ! Me menacerais-tu ?! vieille peau ! _(nein je sais pas c'est sortit tout seul !) _T'as vu je me suis mis(e) en mode lowënbaby pour toi !! Le yaoi on verra, on verra ! ET CA SERT A RIEN DE MONTER UN TEAM PRO-YAOI !! C'est bête que tu sois à Chambey fin de la semaine j'me reteins les cheveux !! huhu

_**Chise:**_ Kyaaa…arg ! Méchante Chise ! C'est pas gentil de me torturer avec ces concerts à la con que je ne peux pas aller voir !! TT Mais euh… Si t'as des photos du concerts… et que tu veux bien partager je suis partant(e) !! Roooh ! T'as vu ! Si on pouvait avoir un Bill _(ou même un Tom)_ Kaulitz à son chevet à l'hôpital pour avoir un bisou dès que c'est trop douloureux… trop classieux Comme je l'ai dis à Bab : CA SERT A RIEN DE MONTER UN TEAM PRO-YAOI _(on verra si les jumeaux sont chauds ou pas !! mouwahahha_) Je sais que c'est sadique de couper là… surtout que ça fait 3 mois que je n'ai rien posté pour "jumlit"… mais t'inquiètes ! ça arrive ! ça arrive ! –' Je peux t'assurer que c'est quand même difficile de faire avancer l'histoire sans zapper des détails important !! Bonne lecture !!

_**Tigrou:**_ danke schon ! la voilà la suite _(tant attendue ?!)_ !! Bonne lecture !!

_**Laetitia:**_ Vois avec Bab et Chise pour la team yaoi !! xD Voilà la suite !! tchuss

_**Maé:**_ Oo Wouhaaa ! J'admire ton acharnement !! xD Elle est si bien que ça pour que tu es le courage de lire les 5 chapitres d'un coup ?! ScheiBe !! 'Chui dsl j'ai pas encore eut le temps d'aller voir ta fic… _(pendant tout ce temps qd mm… je me fais honte)_ Danke ! C'est vrai que du courage il m'en faut ! xD ciao

_**Saphira:**_ Aaaah… Saphira ! Ma "groupie" préférée _(nein j'dec ! le prends pas mal qd je t'appelle comme ça !!)_ mci bcp pour tes TRèS nombreuses reviews ! Par contre, ça va être difficile de te donner la vie de Tom… je sais pas, vois avec lui ! xD Faire un bouquin ? Ca risque d'être dur… je suis vraiment plus que nul(le) en orthographe _(et en plus dyslexique sur les ordis, merci correcteur automatique !!)_… mais pourquoi pas _(pas une fanfic en tout cas )_ T'inquiète ce qu'il il a marqué sur le bras on va bientôt _(très bientôt le savoir) _mais pour l'instant : TOP SECRET !! _(faut lire la suiteuh)_ Tchuss +

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

[… On sonna à la porte, à quelques pas seulement de l'écran, mais le brun ne l'entendit pas ou feinta de ne pas l'entendre. On sonna de nouveau une, puis deux, puis trois fois. Bill consentit enfin à se lever et las, il se dirigea vers la porte. Au moment où il posa la main sur la poignée, Tom déboula l'escalier quatre à quatre, sautant les dernières marches en direction de son frère.

« BIIIIIIIIIIIILL, NEIN ! N'OUVRE PAS LA PORTE ! hurla le dreadé en plongeant vers son frère.

Bill tourna la tête vers celui-ci, mais continuant dans sa lancée, actionna la poignée et ouvrit la porte à l'inconnu.

« …

- Bill ?! »

L'intéressé tourna la tête à l'entente de son prénom. Une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs pourvus de quelques mèches roses se tenait devant lui.

« Ah euh… 'schuldi… Je… Ich… me suis trompée… rougit la jeune fille à l'entrée »

Tom, toujours dans son élan, arriva sur la porte et la claqua au nez de la nouvelle venue.

« Hay ! Mais t'es maladeuh ! Pourquoi t'as fermé la porte ?! demanda le brun. »

Puis il écarta gentiment son frère pour de nouveau ouvrir la porte.

« Hallo du ! Excuse mon frère il est pas très bien en ce moment ! Je m'appelle Bill ! fit-il avec son plus beau sourire en lui tendant la main. Und du ?!

- … »

Tom sortit de derrière la porte et saisit la jeune fille par la main. Celle-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce dévisageant Bill, le regard brillant.

« T'es un boulet toi ! dit le plâtré à l'adresse de son frère. Viens entre ! »

Il la conduisit dans le salon et la fit s'assoire tandis que le brun refermait la porte derrière eux.

« Bon… euh… J'te présente mon frère : Bill et puis bah… moi c'est Tom !

- …

- T'es pas bien bavarde dis-moi… remarqua le chanteur. »

Le silence retomba alors que la nouvelle fixait toujours Bill qui les avait rejoint dans le canapé. Puis il y eut comme un éclair dans son regard et elle se tourna vers Tom.

« Je le savais ! Je savais que tu étais LE vrai Tom !

- Hein ?!

- Tu ne sais pas mentir ! J'en étais sureuh !

- Jaaa… Enfin bon si tu en étais sûre pourquoi tu scrutes mon frère comme ça depuis tout à l'heure ?!

- Nein mais c'est quand même Bill Kaulitz… chuchotta-t-elle à l'oreille du guitariste.

- Je sais bien ! Je vis avec lui tous les jours !

- Jaaa… HAN ! J'allais oublier ! Moi je m'appelle Aline ! annonça-t-elle à Bill. Mais ton frère a sûrement dût te parler de moi comme étant "Bab" ?!

- Salut ! Euh bah nein… Il m'a juste parlé d'une "groupie hystérique" ! plaisanta-t-il.

- HEIN ?! Moi ? Une groupie ? Hystérique ? sursauta-t-elle en se tournant méchamment vers Tom. Mais c'est 'porte nawak ! Je serais jamais une groupie moi !

- Maieuh… J'ai jamais dis ça moi…

- Bon c'était peut-être une "fan hystérique"… rectifia Bill.

- Mais c'est pas vraieuh… se plaignit ladite hystérique.

- Bien tu dois bien reconnaître que des fois tes réactions sont un peu… euh… comment dire… hystériques ?! marmonna le guitariste craignant les foudres de son amie.. »

Elle jeta un regard noir à Tom et fit mine de bouder. On entendit une portière claquée dans la rue. Puis des bruits de pas se rapprochant. On sonna à la porte.

« Ah ! Ca doit être pour moi ! bondit le brun vers l'entrée. »

C'était leur père. Il était venu pour chercher Bill… Uniquement Bill… Lorsqu'il les salua, Tom ne réussit qu'à sourire poliment. Sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'à autre chose. Tandis que Bill terminait sa valise en vitesse à l'étage, le père bavarda longuement avec Aline et Tom, parlant de l'accident, de choses et d'autres. Par politesse, la jeune fille ne fit pas la remarque devant le père, mais Tom semblait avoir perdu sa gaîté dès que l'homme avait franchi le palier. Quelque vingt minutes plus tard, Bill fit irruption dans l'escalier :

« Euh… Quelqu'un peut me donner un coup de main pour descendre la valise ?

- Moi je voudrais bien, mais ça va être un peu difficile ! ironisa le dreadé. »

Finalement le père et se leva et se chargea de mettre l'énooormeuh valise de son fils dans la voiture. Puis vint le moment de dire au revoir à tout le monde. Moment qui du point de vue d'Aline semblait bien douloureux pour les jumeaux. Mais il passa… Bill était partit chez ses grands-parents avec son père pour une semaine de vacances. Tom, lui, était tout simplement resté chez lui… Il fit visiter la maison à Aline puis ils s'installèrent dans la chambre du dreadé.

« Wouhaaa ! T'as tout ça de grattes ?! 'Chui trop fan ! HAN ! Des Gibson en plus ! Joue un truc teuplé ! supplia la jeune fille.

- Tu veux que je te joue quoi aussi ?!

- Je sais pas, n'importe !

- Bon bien… Hum… Voyons avec ça… »

Il s'approcha d'une des nombreuses housses et en sortie une magnifique "Custom" noir à bordures blanches (1), s'installa plus ou moins droit sur le lit en face de Bab qui s'était assise par terre pour écouter. Tom fit sonner chacune des cordes, grimaça, le médiator entres les dents.

« T'es sûr que ça va ? Parce que si ça te fait mal, t'es pas obligé de jouer !

- Nein ! C'est bon ! T'inquiètes donc pas ! »

Il tourna ses yeux à nouveau vers les cordes et fit glisser ses doigts. Un son magnifique en sortit. Il joua un, puis deux, puis une infinité d'accords. Il joua ainsi pendant une, puis deux, puis une infinité de minutes. La mélodie, elle ne la connaissait pas, mais elle était si magnifique, si merveilleuse, si sublime à écouter. Tom s'arrêta.

« Oop… 'Schuldi ! Quand je me mets à jouer comme ça je perds toute notion du temps et je ne sais pas m'arrêter !

- Was ? Was ? Ah… Je… C'était tellement… génial ! Moi non plus je n'ai pas vu le temps passer ! C'était quoi comme morceau ?

- Je sais pas ! Une impro !

- Wouhaaa ! Je suis encore plus fan de toi !

- Comment c'est possible ! rit le guitariste.

- Bien je sais pas ! Mais t'es trop classieux ! Bon sinon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Hum… Waffeln !

- Hein ?

- Waffeln !

- Sérieux ?

- Bien wep ! En plus on a un nouvel appareil !

- Wouhaaa…

- Bon, on y va ?

- Waffeln poweeer !

- Waffeln power ! »

Ils dévalèrent l'escalier et la jeune fille suivit Tom jusque dans la cuisine. Tom sauta sur les placards sortant farine, œufs, sucre, levure, lait et beurre. Puis il bondit à nouveau choppant au passage le fameux "nouveau gaufrier".

« Wouhaaa ! fit Bab admirative. T'es pas si diminué que ça avec ton bras en fait !

- Qu'est ce que tu sous-entends ? interrogea le-pas-si-diminué-que-ça.

- Rien… C'est que…

- Was ?

- Hu hu !

- Hay ! Moi ça me fait pas marrer d'être "diminué" !

- C'est vrai que ça serait embêtant ! Hu hu

- Hay mais arrête avec tes sous-entendus pervers !

- Mais c'est pas des sous-entendus pervers… ! se défendit la brune avec un faux air innocent.

- Mouwééè… Si c'est comme ça t'auras pas de Waffeln ! Naaa !

- HEIN ?! Nein, nein, nein ! Bitteuh ! Je plaisantais !

- Mouwahahha ! Supplie moi !

- Pitiéééè Tomichou !

- Ha nein ! M'appelle pas comme ça !

- Mouwahahha ! Tomichou ! Tomichou ! Tomichou !

- OMAE O KOROSU ! Grrr »

Bab s'enfuit en courant et ricanant, poursuivie par un Tom diminué. Ils tournèrent en rond autour de la table. Tom se stoppa et posa le gaufrier qu'il tenait dans l'unique bras qu'il lui restait et prit le paquet de farine. Bab le fixa longuement guettant le moindre de ses mouvements, prête à intervenir. Puis l'autre leva un sourcil interrogateur avant de plonger la main dans la farine et la balancer sur son invitée, qui poussa un cri de surprise. Elle toussa puis attrapant les œufs, menaça le guitariste.

« Nein ! Attends Aline ! Je suis blessé moi !

- Peuh ! »

Un œuf vola et traversa la cuisine pour aller s'écraser sur le mur juste derrière Tom.

« Han ! Mais t'es mala… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un autre projectile alla se loger directement dans sa bouche (2) ! Et un autre encore explosa dans sa tignasse. Il sauta sur Bab pour la blanchir de farine mais celle-ci retourna la situation et finit sur Tom, lui faisant un sublime shampoing aux œufs ! Après quelques minutes de frictionnage intensif Tom finit par abandonner ! En même temps avec un seul bras valide c'était difficile de résister à une attaque de "fan-hystérique-aux-œufs" !

« P'tain on a toujours pas fait les waffeln ! Bien ! rugit Tom.

- Roooh ! Ca va hein !

- Nein ça va pas du tout ! J'ai faim moi ! Et puis je suis en manque de waffeln !

- Hu hu ricana la jeune fille.

- Was ?!

- J'ai cru que t'allais dire je suis en manque… mais de autre chose !

- … Tu vois que t'es une perverse !

- Ah mais nein ! J'ai pas dis que je pensais à ça !

- Mais bien sûr ! Je te connais assez bien quand même !

- Hein ?! 'Porte nawak !

- Ja ! Je suis sûr que t'es amatrice de fanfic yaoi (3) !

- Bon on les fait ces waffeln ?!

- So let's go ! Let's go ! Le's go ! Let's go ! »

Finalement ils réussirent à faire ces waffeln et Tom dans sa grande flemme et désespérante faim, ne fit même pas reposer la pâte ! Finalement Simone (4) rentra un peu plus tard, ce qui permit aux deux de ranger la cuisine _(détruite). _Finalement comme il se fit tard Aline resta dormir chez les Kaulitz, dans la chambre de Bill. (5)

oOoOo

Il était minuit passé, mais Tom lui, n'arrivait toujours pas à fermer l'œil. Cela faisait quoi ? Trois ou quatre jours qu'il était en vacances ? Des vacances pourtant tant attendues et qui finalement avaient bien mal commencé ! Tom se tourna pour la énième fois dans son lit. Décidément il n'arrivait vraiment pas à s'endormir ! D'habitude il se serait simplement levé et aurait rejoint son frère dans son lit mais cette fois-ci… Bill n'était pas là. Quelles vacances de merdeuh ! Pfiuuu… Finalement il se décida, se leva et sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger vers celle de son frère. Arrivé devant celle-ci il hésita longuement puis finit par pousser doucement la porte. Tout était clame, tout était noir… Pourtant il arrivait à distinguer clairement le lit et la silhouette qui y était endormie. Si seulement Bill avait pu être là… L'endormie murmura quelque chose.

« Ah euh… 'schuldi ! Je ne voulais pas te réveiller ! s'excusa confus le garçon. Je euh…

- Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir ?

- Ja… avoua-t-il.

- Tu veux venir dans le lit ?

- …

- Nein, je ne te propose rien du tout ! Mais si tu veux parler… Et comme c'est le lit de ton frère…

- Danke schön… dit-il dans un souffle en se couchant à son tour dans le lit. »

Aline se redressa et se pencha par dessus Tom pour atteindre la lampe de chevet.

« Ca va, mon frère n'est pas trop bordélique ?

- C'est vrai que ça change de déco de ta chambre à la sienne, mais nein ça va ! sourit-elle aimablement. Dis-moi ça t'arrive souvent de dépareiller tes pyjamas comme ça ?

- Mais euh…

- Arrête ! C'est trop tripant comment t'es fringué !

- …

- Hu hu

- Je suis extraverti… mais tout ce qui émane de mon être n'est que mensonge…

- hein ?!

- …alors à quoi bon ?

- … »

Puis Tom soupira, il s'excusa, il se retourna et soupira une nouvelle fois.

« Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir tout bien compris… hésita la jeune fille aux mèches roses, ce qui eut pour effet de déclencher un petit rire nerveux chez Tom.

- Tu n'es pas la seule… Moi non plus je ne me comprends pas…

- …

- Je veux des choses que je regretterai par la suite…

- Pourquoi tu les regretterais ?

- Parce qu'elles ne sont pas bien… Elles ne sont pas normales…

- C'est quoi être normal ? Ca existe pas normal !

- Ja ! C'est une question de choix… Je crois que je ne suis pas normal… »

Cette fois-ci ce fut elle qui rit.

« Was ?

- Tu me fais rire…

- Warum ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est comme ça… ! C'est juste parce que c'est toi !

- Parce que je suis pas normal ?

- Peut-être…

- Ah… répondit simplement le guitariste.

- Elles sont vraiment si horribles ces choses ? Elles ont l'air de te rendre malheureux…

- Je ne sais pas… Le bien et le mal sont aussi des questions de point de vue… Alors je sais pas vraiment…

- …

- Une partie de moi me hurle que c'est mal mais l'autre m'assure que tant que c'est ce que je veux et que ça ne le blesse pas alors c'est bon !

- Pourquoi ça le blesserait ?

- Je sais pas… Parce que c'est mal ? conclut naïvement Tom. Je ne sais plus ce que je veux ou pas !

- Je crois que tu te prends trop la tête mon petit Tom ! Pourquoi tu lui demandes pas à lui ?

- Hein ?! De quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Bill ce qu'il en pense ? »

Tom fixa Aline, perplexe.

« Demander à Bill… murmura-t-il. »

Il semblait étonné. Non plus que ça encore, il semblait perturbé ! Bill ! Comment avait-elle deviné ? Comment avait-elle deviné qu'il parlait de Bill ?

« Peuh ! Puisque c'est comme ça je boude ! dédaigna Tom en se retournant. Et puis sort de mon lit d'abord ! Méchante !

- Mais c'est pas ton lit ! se défendit-elle.

- Ah voui ?! Et à qui est-il alors ?! réprimanda le guitariste sûr de lui.

- A Bill !

- …

- Nein ?! rectifia la brune.

- Roooh ça va hein ?! Scheiße ! No comment !

- Hu hu

- Bon ok ! J'avais zapper que j'étais dans la chambre de Bill, mais c'est pas une raison pour te moquer !

- Hu hu

- Mais euh ! Si c'est comme ça je boude encore plus moi ! Na ! renchérit-il en se tournant et tirant sur la couette.

- Roooh mais je rigolais ! Aïe ! gémit-elle lorsqu'elle se cogna contre le plâtre de Tom.

- Mouwahahha ! Bien fait pour toi !

- Méchant ! C'est de ta faute ! Y'a des trucs écrit dessus au final au moins ?

- Ja !

- Ooh ! Vas-y montre !

- Nein !

- Warum ?!

- Heu parce que c'est euh… privé ! s'éloigna Tom en repensant à ce qui était inscrit sur son plâtre.

- Allez montre !

- Nein !

- Allez !

- Neiiineuh !

- Alleeez !

- Et mais oh ! J'ai dit nein ! Mais, qu'est tu fais ! Arréteuh ! Baaab ! se tortilla Tom dans tous les sens tandis que la jeune fille lui montait dessus pour voir son plâtre. Descends de là tout de suiteuh !

- Mouwahahha ! Allez ! Montre maintenant !

- Mais veux pas moi ! couina la pauvre victime. »

Puis Bab poussa un cri de joie lorsque Tom fut immobilisé et dans l'impossibilité de cacher son bras.

« _A mon a… A mon amour de poulpe ! Je t'aime !_ Oh y'a même un cœur ! Hi hi ! Ensuite, mais c'est qu'il est long ce mot ! _Ta plus fer… fervente ad… _Mais tu vas arrêter de gigoter ! _Fervente admiratrice ! Je… Je t'attends dans…_ Oh oh ! Trop bien ! _Je t'attends toujours dans mon lit !_ Avec un petit sourire (pervers) ! Mais c'est une invitation ! Mieux carrément c'est du… huhu ! _A mon amour de poulpe, je t'aime ! Ta plus fervente admiratrice… Je t'attends toujours dans mon lit !_ Il est trop classieux ce mot !

- Bon c'est bon t'as fini de te moquer maintenant ? Peuh… rouspéta Tom on ne peut plus rouge.

- Roooh mais je te taquine ! C'est super kawaii comme petit mot ça !

- Voui mais c'est privé !

- Allez quoi ! Tu vas pas bouder ! T'as de la chance d'avoir des gens qui t'aime comme ça !

- Warum ? Personne t'aime toi ?

- Si ! Mais personne ne m'écrit euh… Ce genre de petit message ! Hi hi

- Mouwééè c'est ça ! Arrête de te moquer ! Gute nacht !

- Gute nacht… "mon amour de poulpe" ! »

_A suivre…_

* * *

Tadaaam ! Et on applaudit dja qui a enfin terminé le chapitre 6 ! Attendez ! Il est quand même 01 :18 am mais c'est parce que mes parents sont entrain de se bourrer la gueule avec les lieutenants qui ont skouaté à la maison _(maison ruine –') : J'ai vraiment une famille de dingues !_ Disez-vous _(pas de remarque sur le "disez-vous")_, j'ai faillit couper avant que Bab ne lise le mot de Bill sur le plâtre _(ja ! Pour ceux/celles qu'avaient pas compris c'est bien le mot de Bill que Bab lit !),_ mais je suis clément(e) ! Enfin c'est surtout que je risque de pas pourvoir me connecter avant longtemps, alors je suis sympa je casse le mystère _(et puis je voudrais pas que vous arrêtiez de lire à cause d'un truc aussi con que trop de suspense )_ J'ai les nyeux totalement niqués pour vous

Tchüss et mci à tous les gens qui ont encore le courage de me lire ! _danke_

_Reviews… ?_

(1) la "Custom" de Tom : pour ceux/celles qui ne l'auraient jamais remarqué, Tom possède de nombreuses grattes et notamment une "Custom" noir à bords blancs. On la voit par exemple dans le clip de "Ubers ende der welt" !!

(2) P'tain mais c'est qu'elle vise bien la petite Bab.

(3)Ha ha ! Comme quoi la vérité sort toujours de la bouche des guitaristes ! _(principe inventé par moi à l'instant ! )_

(4) Pour les cas désespérés, Simone c'est la mère des jumeaux !

(5) Mouwahahha ! Je suis sur(e) vous êtes toutes jalouses ! –' Mais je suis sympa vous pouvez pourrir Bab dans les reviews ! xD _(nein, j'dec ! c'est pas gentil !! )_

Lexique :

Und du – et toi ?

Waffeln – gaufres

OMAE O KOROSU – Tu vas mourir_ (et voui revoilà du Jap ! )_

So let's go ! Let's go ! Le's go ! Let's go ! – Donc, c'est partit ! C'est partit ! C'est partit ! C'est partit !_ ('Chui obligé(e) de mettre la traduc de ça_ ?!)

Kawaii – mignon _(en japonais)_

Gute nacht – Bonne nuit

**Note 6 : **Bon comme je n'arrivais pas à empiler les céréales les unes sur les autres, une noire, une jaune, une noire, une jaune etc j'ai continué à écrire ce chapitre !

**Note 7 : **Bab est persuadée que j'arrive à prononcer "Lass mich Los" grâce à mon piercing ! –'


End file.
